La face cachée de l'iceberg
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Les bleus sur les bras ne sont pas forcément issus d'une chute dans un escalier.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'iceberg

**/!\ Cette fiction peut en choquer certains. Il y a des passages assez violents autant sur le plan psychologique que sur le plan physique. J'aborde un sujet assez sensible. Toute ressemblance avec des faits s'étant produits est complètement fortuite. /!\**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La face cachée de l'iceberg**

Chapitre 1 – L'iceberg

C'était un jour comme les autres au lycée de Fukurodani, tout comme c'était un jour comme les autres pour l'équipe de volley. Les matchs éliminatoires se rapprochaient à grands pas et chaque joueur sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Ils n'avaient pas peur : ils savaient quel était leur potentiel et savaient qu'ils ne devaient craindre aucune équipe… ou presque. Il y a toujours plus fort que soit sur terre, et même s'ils avaient confiance en eux, ils avaient tous pris conscience de ce détail. Il y en avait un en particulier qui était toujours excité.

\- Akaashi ! On recommence ! Fais-moi une meilleure passe !

\- Oui !

Il réajusta sa puissance de tir, fit la passe et l'ace de l'équipe tapa fort dans le ballon qui vint rebondir au-delà des limites du terrain.

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi je les rate tout le temps ! Je suis nul !

\- Calme-toi, Bokuto-san, c'était qu'un essai, soupira Akaashi, c'est pas comme si on était en vrai match.

\- Mais tu comprends pas le bien que ça fait quand c'est réussi !

\- Je sais ce que c'est, c'est juste qu'il y a des circonstances pour exprimer ce genre de chose. Mais pas pendant un entraînement. On essaye juste de se perfectionner, alors bien sûr que ça ne peut pas être toujours parfait.

Bokuto le regarda, résolu. Akaashi avait raison, comme toujours. Il se sentait un peu idiot quand il parlait.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout, je dois partir, il est l'heure.

\- Quoi ? Mais on vient de commencer ! Les autres ne sont même pas encore partis !

\- J'ai promis que je rentrerai pour 18h.

Les autres firent une pause dans leurs entraînements. Et vinrent discuter avec le duo.

\- Tu peux toujours t'entraîner avec Sarukui-san ou Konoha-san.

\- Mais personne ne fait de passes comme les tiennes !

\- Désolé, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille. À demain.

Les autres le saluèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

\- Il part tôt en ce moment, Akaashi, remarqua Komi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Bokuto ?

\- Mais rien ! Je suis exactement comme d'habitude !

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème, se moqua le plus petit.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, continua Konoha ignorant une bonne occasion de ridiculiser Bokuto. Il aime le volley autant que les cours et il est toujours partant pour faire des entraînements supplémentaires…

\- Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, intervint Sarukui, mais vous avez vu ses bras ?

Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement.

\- Ils sont couverts de bleus !

\- Ah oui ! Se souvint Bokuto. Oui, ça j'ai remarqué, mais pour moi, il a juste dû tomber ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Pour en avoir partout sur les bras, je ne sais pas combien de fois il est tombé, mais il a dû dévaler plusieurs escaliers de suite ! pointa Konoha.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il en a surtout. Quand j'y pense, il en avait déjà l'an dernier…, se souvint l'ace.

\- C'est bizarre cette affaire en tout cas… Faudra qu'on surveille ça de près.

o.x.O.x.o

Bokuto repensa toue la soirée à cette histoire de bleus. C'est vrai que pour lui, Akaashi avait juste chuté, mais était-ce vraiment la vérité ? Il avait envie de savoir, mais il ne pouvait juste pas aller voir son passeur et lui demander… si ? Oh et pourquoi pas ? Venant de lui, ça ne le choquerait sûrement pas !

Il le croisa dans la rue principale de son quartier le lendemain matin. Comme à leur habitude, ils allaient ensemble au lycée. Bokuto ne savait pas exactement où habitait Akaashi et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son adresse pour venir le chercher le matin, il avait refusé. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout : s'il trouvait le capitaine trop envahissant, il avait le droit de garder son espace privé. Bokuto n'en était pas du tout vexé.

Il arriva au point de rendez-vous plus tôt que lui, et l'attendit quelques minutes. Akaashi, d'habitude réglé comme une horloge, arriva avec trois minutes de retard.

Ce fut à ce moment que Bokuto se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Trois minutes n'étaient, certes, pas grand-chose, mais pour Akaashi, si. Bokuto le connaissait, et jamais au grand jamais il ne serait arrivé en retard à leur rendez-vous quotidien.

Il l'aperçut soudain au coin de la rue et le regarda marcher vers lui. Marcher n'était pas le bon terme car, en réalité, il boîtait légèrement.

Ils commencèrent leur marche en direction de leur lycée.

\- Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Bonjour, Bokuto-san, oui, une mauvaise chute. C'était stupide.

\- Hmm.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, non, c'est juste que j'espère que ça ne va pas t'empêcher de faire l'entraînement ! Tu es notre pièce maîtresse !

Le brun sourit un peu à la comparaison.

\- Je pense que ça ira, ne t'en fait pas. Le muscle est juste un peu endolori, rien de plus.

\- Ouais… Fait gaffe à l'avenir, hein. Ce serait bête de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère, haha !

Après quelques minutes de métro et de marche, ils arrivèrent à leur lycée où ils passèrent une journée encore normale. L'après-midi, quand Bokuto entra dans les vestiaires, Akaashi y était déjà. Il se changeait et parut surpris de voir Bokuto arriver aussi tôt. Il sursauta alors qu'il allait mettre son t-shirt.

\- Hey, Akaashi ! T'as fait vite ! T'es sorti dès la sonnerie ou quoi ?

\- Je vais encore devoir partir tôt, alors autant commencer le plus tôt possible.

Tout en parlant, il sembla vouloir se dépêcher d'enfiler son t-shirt, non sans quelques grimaces. C'en fut assez pour mettre la puce à l'oreille de Bokuto qui l'observa. Il eut non seulement le temps de voir des espèces de ronds rouges près de sa clavicule, mais il manqua encore moins l'énorme bleu qui recouvrait le côté droit de sa cage thoracique. Quand il eut fini de mettre son t-shirt, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Akaashi, l'appela-t-il d'un ton sérieux inhabituel.

Le concerné qui était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac se redressa pour lui faire face. Mais aussitôt debout, Bokuto lui saisit le bras, le leva pour lui ôter toute résistance et souleva son t-shirt à l'endroit où il avait vu le bleu.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Le brun, pris de court, marmonna :

\- Rien… c'est rien, je suis tombé je t'ai dit…

\- T'as une côte de cassée, tu peux pas jouer dans ces conditions.

\- Non… non, c'est rien, je te dis, je sens rien, je peux jouer sans problèmes !

\- Tu sens rien ?

Bokuto ne fit qu'effleurer la peau bleue virant au violet et boursouflée d'Akaashi et lui décrocha un petit cri de douleur. Il ajouta en relevant un peu plus le t-shirt.

\- Je sais à quoi ça ressemble et je doute que ce soit les escaliers qui t'aient laissé ces marques de cigarettes.

Akaashi devint silencieux. La pièce devint silencieuse. Silencieuse, juste quelques secondes avant que le passeur ne dise un « C'est rien » tout bas en évitant le regard de son aîné.

\- Akaashi, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe. Tu es couvert d'ecchymoses, tu as une côte cassée et des brûlures de cigarettes sur le torse, alors ne me dit pas que ''c'est rien''.

Akaashi sembla hésiter. Bokuto essaya de l'encourager.

\- Des voyous t'embêtent ? Des mecs du lycées ? Des adultes ?

À ce mot, Akaashi réagit.

\- Écoute, Bokuto-san, je te dis que ce n'est rien. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et j'ai pas envie de t'y mêler. Donc maintenant, si tu veux bien qu'on aille sur le terrain pour commencer l'entraînement, ce serait bien.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Bokuto le retint.

\- Non ! Non, je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vu ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, Akaashi ? Je suis ton capitaine, et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui arrive à mes coéquipiers !

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser avec ça ! Il n'y a rien à dire, point final !

\- Akaashi, tu n'es pas en état de jouer, je ne te laisserai pas te pourrir la santé parce que tu prétends aller bien, alors que ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Ce sont mes problèmes, dit-il froidement. Et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Et ne t'avises pas à en parler aux autres.

\- Nous parler de quoi ? demanda une voix derrière Bokuto.

L'équipe arriva. Ils avaient entendu l'altercation entre les deux compères. Rien de bon. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi il en retournait exactement, mais ça sentait mauvais pour l'équipe.

\- Très bien. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais suivre tes conseils, je ne pense pas non plus que je suis en état de faire l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Au revoir.

Il reprit ses affaires, mit sa veste blanche de sport et sortit de la salle, toujours en boîtant.

L'ambiance était glaciale. Qu'avait-il pu bien arriver entre ces deux-là ? Ils n'avaient jamais vu Akaashi aussi énervé, ni Bokuto d'ailleurs, et ils allaient ressentir sa colère tout au long de l'entraînement.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le blond.

\- On va s'entraîner, dépêchez-vous, je vous attends sur le terrain.

o.x.O.x.o

Après l'entraînement, Bokuto était toujours en colère, mais semblait quand même s'être un peu calmé. Ils rentrèrent dans le vestiaire pour se changer et l'ace s'assit sur une chaise. Il soupira.

\- Je suis un idiot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Bokuto ?

\- Que je suis un idiot ! J'aurai pas dû le forcer à tout me raconter.

\- Il va falloir que tu nous expliques.

\- Akaashi avait tout le haut du corps couvert de bleus et il avait une côte cassée. C'était pas beau à voir… Mais le pire ! Le pire c'était les brûlures.

\- Les brûlures ? demandèrent les autres en chœur.

Bokuto hésita. Il avait le sentiment qu'il en avait trop dit. Et Akaashi lui avait défendu d'en parler. Sauf qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui et qu'il avait le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir gérer ce problème seul.

\- Apparemment… ce serait un ou des adultes qui lui font ça…

\- Quoi ? Attends, tu veux dire qu'il se fait maltraiter par eux ? S'étonna Konoha. J'ai du mal à te croire.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qui est bel et bien arrivé… Écoutez, je ne vous raconte pas ça pour faire des ragots. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui et j'ai peur quant à sa sécurité.

\- Hey, si ça se trouve, c'est arrivé une fois, et ça ne recommencera pas, supposa Sarukui.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais quoiqu'il en soit, faut vraiment que j'essaie d'en parler avec lui. Vous, n'en parlez à personne, même pas à l'entraîneur. Je vais lui dire que je vous en ai parlé. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas content, mais il finira par comprendre que c'était pour son bien. Je veux avoir des preuves avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Les autres acquiescèrent, incertains de la piste sur laquelle Bokuto s'était engagé.

o.x.O.x.o

Akaashi était sorti furibond de la salle de l'équipe. Comment osait-il se mêler de sa vie comme ça ? Il y avait des limites à l'amitié, et il les avait franchies ! Pourquoi devait-il tout le temps fourrer son nez partout ?! C'était agaçant ! Akaashi demandait juste à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il voulait être tranquille… juste un peu… au peu auquel il avait le droit.

Depuis toujours, sa vie avait été un enfer. Il avait été habitué à être couvert de bleu, avoir des brûlures ou des côtes cassées. Ça faisait partie de son quotidien.

Il tourna à la première allée et rejoignit le métro aérien. Il entra dans le wagon, s'assit sur un siège. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Tout compte fait, peut-être avait-il eu tort de parler à Bokuto-san comme il l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il voulait juste aider. Sauf que personne ne s'était jamais soucié de ses problèmes. Tout le monde l'avait toujours laissé tranquille. Il sourit vaguement. Bokuto était décidemment trop perspicace. Mais pour leur sécurité à tous les deux, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Surtout en ce moment.

Le métro arriva à l'arrêt d'Akaashi et il descendit. Il ne se dirigea pas vers sa maison, mais vers l'école maternelle du quartier. Des enfants affluaient à la sortie de l'établissement, courant vers leurs parents. Il resta planté au portail. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de la voir arriver vers lui. « Keijiii-nii ! » Cria une petite fille aux cheveux noirs. La fillette courra vers lui et il se pencha à sa hauteur.

\- Tu es venu plus tôt ! Je suis crop contente !

\- J'ai pu me libérer plus tôt, exceptionnellement.

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la souleva du sol. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ça a été aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il avec le ton le plus doux du monde.

La petite fille fit la moue et baissa les yeux.

\- Ryuji et Kunjirou m'ont encore embêté… J'en ai marre d'eux.

\- Ah ! Vous devez être le grand frère d'Eri, si je ne me trompe pas !

Une jeune femme s'avança vers lui. Akaashi hocha la tête pour la saluer.

\- Bonjour, je suis la maîtresse d'Eri. Elle a des petits problèmes en ce moment avec des camarades de classe… Vous pouriez dire à vos parents que j'ai besoin de les voir ?

\- Ils sont très occupés par leur travail, dit un peu trop précipitamment le brun. Ils… Ils ne vont pas pouvoir venir vous voir je pense.

\- Ah… c'est embêtant. Vous ne pouvez pas leur dire que c'est urgent ?

\- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux, mais s'il y a un problème, vous pouvez me le dire et je leur en parlerai.

\- Je vous remercie, mais je préférerais d'abord les voir eux.

\- Très bien. Je leur en parlerai. Bon, on va y aller, nous. Tu n'as rien oublié, Eri ?

La petite secoua la tête. Ils dirent au revoir à l'enseignante et partirent en direction du parc le plus proche. Akaashi sortit ce qu'il avait acheté pour le goûter de sa sœur et ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Ils mangèrent en silence quand Eri demanda :

\- Dis… tu ne vas pas leur dire, hein ?

\- Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Ils ont autre chose à penser.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont se mettre en colère ? demanda la petite fille, la peur dans les yeux.

Akaashi détestait la voir comme ça. Ça lui faisait mal. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

\- Non, ils ne seront pas en colère puisqu'ils ne sauront rien.

Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. Ils restèrent quelques temps au parc. Il faisait beau et d'habitude, Eri allait à la garderie. Autant profiter de ce moment à eux deux, loin des bruits, loin des cris, loin… de la maison.

Keiji aida sa sœur à faire le peu de devoir qu'elle avait, comme à son habitude. Sa sœur était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

L'heure continuant de filer, ils se mirent en route vers la maison. Akaashi tenait la main de sa petite sœur et ils marchaient lentement.

\- Keiji-nii, j'ai pas envie d'aller à la maison, dit-elle tristement.

\- Moi non plus. Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement… malheureusement.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez eux. Ils habitaient au bout d'une allée. Dans un cul-de-sac. Cela faisait des années que personne n'avait entretenu le jardin et les herbes hautes ne finissaient pas de pousser. Elles commençaient à être plus hautes que la fillette de six ans.

Keiji sentit la petite main d'Eri serrer plus fortement la sienne. Il avait peur, mais savait qu' _elle_ était terrifiée.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée et la referma. Il aida sa sœur à enlever ses chaussures, et enleva à son tour les siennes. Eri l'attendait. Quand il eut fini, il prit sa main et lança « On est rentré », il eut un grognement en réponse. Il ne fit pas plus désirer que cela et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Il déposa son cartable près de son lit et l'aida à enlever son petit manteau. Il lui donna un livre pour enfant et lui dit qu'il revenait. Il se changea en vitesse, optant pour un jean et un t-shirt gris. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et descendit les marches. C'était toujours la même chose.

Il arriva dans le salon, là où il savait trouver ses parents. Ils étaient avachis devant la télévision, comme les deux gros légumes qu'ils étaient. L'odeur d'alcool et de cigarette ne le choquait même plus : c'était devenue leur odeur. Qu'importe l'endroit où il la sentait, leur image faisait immédiatement irruption dans son cerveau.

Sa mère était maigre, trop maigre. La cigarette et l'alcool avait ravagé son corps autrefois séduisant pour en faire un sac d'os passant sa journée à cuver sur son canapé et à mater ses feuilletons abrutissants. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et ce depuis longtemps.

Son père, c'était une autre histoire. Son père était grand, plus grand que Keiji. Son père était fort, malgré sa bedaine de bière qui grossissait d'année en année au-dessus de la ceinture. Il avait monté sa petite entreprise il y a maintenant des années de ça, et elle avait bien fonctionné. C'était lui qui remplissait les caisses de la maison, et permettait à lui et à sa sœur d'aller à l'école, mais aussi à sa mère de rester à la maison. Financièrement, ils étaient à l'abris de tout. Ils avaient même leur argent de poche avec Eri.

Sauf qu'à voir l'environnement dans lequel ils grandissaient sa sœur et lui, on n'aurait jamais imaginé cela.

C'était son père le plus dangereux. Il était déséquilibré mentalement, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais personne ne disait rien. Personne n'osait rien dire.

Quand il était né, Keiji avait une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Puis, son père avait commencé à faire la tournée des bars avec ses copains, rentrait bourré le soir, frappait sa mère, qui elle aussi, pour le coup, avait commencé à boire. Keiji avait assisté à tout cette évolution sans vraiment la comprendre et se disait que c'était normal que ses parents agissent de la sorte, puisque c'était sûrement comme ça que se comportaient tous les parents du monde. Puis, il y avait eu cette fête d'anniversaire chez son ami Junta. Il avait réalisé que, non, ses parents n'étaient pas normaux. Il avait commencé à se faire battre dès l'âge de cinq ou six ans. Au début, ce n'était que des claques ou des fessées, mais elles se muèrent bientôt en coups de poings et coups de pieds. Ses parents s'arrangeaient toujours pour que les marques ne soient pas sur les parties de peau visibles, comme le visage, pour ne pas ramener les services sociaux à leur porte. Akaashi avait toujours été habitué aux bleus depuis lors. Plus les années passaient, plus les coups étaient violents. Parfois, c'était des objets qu'il se prenait. Le pire, selon lui, étaient les coups de ceinture. C'était atroce, c'était douloureux, il n'en dormait jamais de la nuit tellement il avait mal. Sa mère, elle, s'en fichait. Si battre ses enfants pouvait éviter de la battre elle, elle était heureuse. Elle prenait de plus en plus le parti de son mari et l'inverse aussi, les deux parents se retournaient souvent contre leur fils aîné, parfois pour des broutilles, mais le plaisir de se défouler était irremplaçable.

Selon Keiji, sa sœur était issue d'un viol. Son père était incapable d'amour, et vu comment il traitait sa mère, il avait dû l'obliger à faire tout ce qu'il disait. Sa mère avait détesté sa fille dès qu'elle avait vu le jour. L'accouchement (sûrement comme la conception) avait été douloureux. C'était Keiji qui avait choisi le prénom de sa sœur. C'était aussi lui qui l'avait élevé et lui avait donné toute l'affection dont elle avait besoin et que ses parents ne lui donneraient jamais. Sa sœur ne savait pas ce qu'étaient des parents, c'était lui qui avait fait son éducation de A à Z. Keiji lui avait expliqué ce que le mot ''parents'' signifiait pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop remarquer à l'école. Sa sœur était intelligente, très intelligente, comme lui. Quand il voyait ses parents, il se demandait d'où lui venait toute sa matière grise. Il avait appris à sa sœur à lire vers ses quatre ans. Il y était allé doucement, pour ne pas trop la brusquer. Il avait emprunté plein de livres sur le développement de l'enfant, sur sa psychologie et aussi des livres de pédagogie. Il doit bien reconnaître que sans sœur, il ne tiendrait pas. Il était triste de la vie qu'elle avait, mais il était heureux de l'avoir. Il mettait toujours un peu d'argent de côté pour qu'il puisse, un jour, se sauver avec elle, vivre loin de ses parents.

Il s'avança vers son père.

\- Il y a des factures impayées. Si tu ne fais rien, _ils_ vont finir par venir, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

\- Ta gueule, sale môme, t'as pas à me dire c'que j'dois faire. Casse-toi !

Rassuré, Keiji s'exécuta. Au moins, il ne le frappait pas ou quoique ce soit du même genre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait contrarié, hier, son père l'avait violemment amené au sol et un coup de pied lui avait refait les côtes. Il douillait encore. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, pris ses cours et partit travailler dans celle de sa sœur, comme à son habitude. Il avait terriblement peur pour elle. C'était à son âge qu'il avait reçu les premiers coups, mais il savait qu'elle s'était déjà prise quelques claques de sa mère. Eri était sage comme une image, il n'y avait jamais eu aucune raison de vouloir s'en prendre à elle. Mais ses parents n'avaient jamais besoin de raisons pour assouvir leur colère. Si le père engueulait la mère, alors cette dernière s'en prenait au premier mioche à disposition. Et il arrivait que ce soit Eri. Akaashi ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec eux. C'est pour cela qu'il leur avait demandé de la laisser à la garderie : elle ne leur courrait pas dans les pattes, et comme ça Keiji pourrait aller la chercher en sortant du lycée, après son entraînement de volley. Ses derniers jours avaient été différents. Ses parents, surtout son père, étaient de plus en plus violent et Eri avait besoin de la présence protectrice de son grand-frère. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser avoir peur seule. Tant pis pour le volley. Il adorait ça, mais sa sœur passait en priorité. Il arrivait toujours à trouver des subterfuges pour protéger sa sœur sans que ses parents ne s'en aperçoivent. Eux, ils étaient stupides, vraiment stupides. Akaashi s'en étonnait toujours. L'alcool et la cigarette les avaient transformés en zombies.

Eri n'était pas grande, comparé à son grand-frère, mais d'une taille normale pour son âge. Malgré l'environnement nocif dans lequel elle vivait, Keiji avait été rassuré de voir qu'elle se développait comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Elle avait des noir cheveux coupés en carré court, ils bouclaient comme ceux de son frère. Ses yeux étaient teintés du même bleu nuit, Keiji trouvait que, trop tôt pour son âge, elle avait un regard dans lequel se lisait qu'elle avait vu déjà trop vu d'aspects négatifs de la vie. Elle était d'ailleurs un peu plus mature que les autres enfants ce qui lui valait parfois d'être persécutée.

Sa mère les appela pour venir manger. Même si leur vie de famille était apocalyptique, le patriarche désirait qu'ils fassent tous les dîners en famille pour qu'il rappelle à toute l'assemblée QUI était le chef ici. Ils mangeaient toujours en silence. Personne ne parlait jamais. Le souper se passa donc en silence, ou presque, seuls les adultes avaient le droit d'échanger quelques paroles. Les mioches fermaient juste leurs gueules.

Le repas fini, leur mère leur ordonna de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle, pendant qu'eux se mettaient devant leur émission stupide. Keiji lavait et Eri essuyait. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Eri fasse tomber une assiette qui se brisa sur le sol. Aussitôt, Keiji la décala pour ne pas qu'elle se coupe et entreprit de ramasser les morceaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ?! Gronda leur père.

Ils se figèrent, tous les deux. Le brun se tourna aussitôt vers sa sœur qui commençait à pleurer. Oh non, pensa-t-il. Les parents arrivèrent en trombe dans la cuisine.

\- Vous osez nous faire interrompre notre série pour vos merdes ? Eri ! Tu peux pas essuyer correctement comme une grande ? Non ? Oh elle pleure, regardez-la pleurer !

Keiji, toujours agenouillé, se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

\- On s'en occuper, dit-il en regardant son père dans les yeux.

\- Pas question. Lâche-la. (Keiji refusa). Écoute, si tu ne la lâche pas sur-le-champ, je te jure que tu vas morfler, gamin.

Il s'exécuta à contre cœur. Aussitôt, Eri reçu une violente gifle de sa mère qui la mit au sol et accentua ses pleurs.

\- Nan mais t'as pas fini de brailler, ouais ?! Ferme-la, bordel ! Cria la mère.

\- Viens-là, Eri, ordonna son père.

Keiji savait ce qu'il allait lui arrivait. Il se releva et s'interposa entre lui et sa sœur.

\- Ne lui fait rien. C'est pas sa faute, l'assiette était trop lourde et elle glissait. Si tu veux te venger sur quelqu'un, fais-le sur moi.

Les grosses lèvres dégoûtantes de son père se déformèrent en un rictus malsain.

\- Très bien. Eri, tu me ramasses ces morceaux et tu regardes bien ce que tu risques au prochain débordement. Keiji, ton t-shirt.

Le passeur de Fukurodani avait déjà deviné ce dont il retournait. Il essaya de lui tenir tête avec son regard, mais même s'il gardait son calme à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, il était terrifié. Ses mains tremblaient quand il retira ce qu'il avait sur le haut du corps.

\- Tourne-toi et à genoux.

Son père souriait toujours comme un psychopathe découpant sa première victime. Keiji s'exécuta. Son dos était déjà plein de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes. Il se souvenait de chacune d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à en recevoir des nouvelles. Il avait peur.

Il entendit la ceinture de cuir glisser à travers les passants du pantalon de son père. La lanière de cuir s'abattit six fois sur lui. Six coups qui lui lacérèrent la peau. Keiji sera les dents et ferma les yeux. Pour l'ultime coup, le plus fort, le père changea d'extrémité et frappa de toutes ses forces son fils avec la partie en fer. Keiji ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il sentit le sang couler le long de sa peau. Il pensa immédiatement à sa sœur qui avait tout vu du spectacle. Ses parents retournèrent comme si de rien n'était à leur série.

Keiji se redressa, le sang coulant dans son dos. Il grimaça de douleur quand il se mit debout. Il se dirigea vers sa sœur pour l'aider à finir de ramasser les moreaux et vit qu'elle s'était entaillée la main. Pris de panique, il enroula sa main dans un chiffon, mit le reste des morceaux à la poubelle et emmena sa sœur dans la salle de bain pour la soigner.

Eri pleurait.

\- Ça va, la blessure n'est pas profonde, c'est juste une éraflure.

\- Je m'en fiche de ma main ! Mais toi, tu dois avoir tellement mal, Keiji-nii…

\- Moi aussi c'est superficiel, t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

\- Non, tu vas pas bien… Tu saignes et tu trembles… Je veux pas que tu meures !

Eri n'était pas censée dire ce genre de paroles à son âge. Voilà comment les avaient rendus leurs parents, si tenté peut-on les appeler ''parents''. Akaashi passait son temps à mentir à sa sœur, pas parce qu'il en avait envie, mais pour la préserver encore un peu de ce qu'elle finirait peut-être par vivre. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Il ne le disait pas, ne le montrait pas, mais il avait mal, physiquement mal. Les coups que lui donnait son père était violents, son corps commençait à ne plus tenir. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'Eri s'en rende compte.

\- Eri, je ne vais pas mourir, dit-il en finissant de lui mettre un pansement. Tout va finir par se régler. Il faut juste être patients, d'accord ?

Il lui sourit tendrement et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il aimait la voir sourire, lorsque ses traits étaient déformés par la peur, il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il voulait juste la voir avoir une vie de petite fille de six ans comme les autres. Eri s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha à son coup.

\- Je t'aime, Keiji-nii.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Eri. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit de la salle de bain. Il devait aussi se soigner lui. Une douleur atroce lui traversait le dos de part en part. Il s'était arrangé pour qu'Eri ne voit pas sa blessure ensanglantée. Il ferma la porte, attrapa du désinfectant et entreprit d'éponger le sang et de se soigner. Il était habitué à faire ce genre de pratique. À force de s'auto-soigner ses blessures dorsales, il avait gagné en agilité. Il fit quand même une grimace parce que se tordre pour se soigner tirait sur sa côte cassée. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il passe outre la douleur. C'était faux de penser qu'on s'habituait à la douleur. Keiji était peut-être habitué aux coups, mais à chaque fois, la douleur était différente, et elle lui faisait toujours autant souffrir.

Il finit en silence de se soigner, et s'enroula le buste de bandes.

Il retourna dans la chambre d'Eri, la changea et la mit au lit. Elle demanda une histoire, il lui en lit une, comme à son habitude. Eri faisait des cauchemars la nuit, comme il en faisait à son âge… et comme il en faisait encore. Elle lui demanda de rester avec elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme, ce qu'il fit, comme d'habitude. Les émotions qu'elle vivait quotidiennement la fatiguaient plus que de raison. Ce n'était pas normal, mais Keiji ne pouvait rien faire mise à part la soutenir comme il le faisait déjà.

Quand elle fut endormie, il se leva doucement, et quitta sa chambre pour aller dans la sienne.

Il avait déjà essayé de les dénoncer à la police, ou appeler les services sociaux. Mais son père était trop influent, il avait tout réglé soit en disant que ce n'étaient que des mensonges ou en donnant quelques pots-de-vin pour qu'on oublie l'affaire. Keiji n'avait pas oublié, son corps non plus. C'est de là que venaient les brûlures de cigarettes et trois des nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait dans le dos. Il s'était alors rendu compte que l'aide ne pourrait jamais venir de l'extérieur.

Pour une raison inconnue, ses parents étaient devenus plus violents ces derniers temps. Il y avait des phases comme ça. Mais là, c'était tous les jours. Tous les jours, il se prenait au moins un coup. D'habitude, c'était deux ou trois la semaine ; mais depuis deux semaines, c'était dur à supporter. Il avait toujours caché ses blessures aux autres avec succès, et utilisait beaucoup de maquillage aussi. Mais ces derniers jours, il n'avait plus le temps. Il se concentrait plus sur la protection de sa sœur, qu'à la protection de son image.

Leurs parents les avaient toujours laissé vivre leur vie. Son père leur donnait de l'argent pour ne pas les avoir dans les pattes. La seule raison de pourquoi il les gardait était d'une part pour la réduction d'impôts, et de l'autre pour asseoir son autorité sur un plus large public que sa femme. Keiji connaissait toute leur psychologie, et savait comment se comporter avec eux, même si parfois, leurs gestes étaient imprévisibles.

Il se coucha à son tour après avoir terminé le peu de devoirs qu'il lui restait. Il était intelligent et faisait toujours son travail rapidement et efficacement. Heureusement, parce qu'élever sa petite sœur était aussi beaucoup de boulot.

Il pensa d'abord à sa sœur. Elle avait aussi des problèmes à l'école, comme si ceux de la maison ne suffisaient pas. Deux garçons de sa classe la martyrisaient et tout le monde les laissait faire. Même les enseignants, pas très fins ceux-là se disait souvent Keiji. Il allait devoir s'en mêler s'il voulait que les choses évoluent. Eri lui racontait ce qu'ils lui faisaient : ils la frappent, l'humilient, lui cachent ses affaires, lui volent ses goûters, plein de petites choses comme celles-ci qui ne faisaient qu'ajouter plus de malheur chez la petite fille. Demain, ils allaient voir.

Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Bokuto-san. Avec tous les évènements de la soirée, il en avait oublié leur dispute de la veille. Voilà qu'il devenait comme ses parents, à crier pour n'importe quelle raison. Il fallait qu'il arrête s'il ne voulait pas devenir comme eux. Ce sera la pire chose. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas mêler Bokuto-san à ses histoires familiales. Si jamais il découvrait l'environnement dans lequel il vivait, si jamais il décidait de parler à ses parents (parce qu'il en était capable), il avait peur de ce qu'il puisse lui arriver. C'était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop important pour Keiji : un des seuls vrais amis qu'il ait jamais eus. Il pensa qu'il faudra qu'il lui présente des excuses le lendemain.

Il s'endormit.

* * *

Je reviens rapidement avec une AUTRE fiction ! J'écris pendant mes pauses de révisions, ça fait toujours du bien de souffler un peu !

J'ai classé cette fiction T, mais vu la suite, il y a potentiellement des passages _rated M..._

J'ai deux autres chapitres déjà écris, je les posterai toutes les semaines je pense.

Reviews svp !


	2. Chapitre 2 - La fonte de l'iceberg

Chapitre 2 – La fonte de l'iceberg

Bokuto attendait Akaashi comme chaque jour. Encore une fois, il arriva en retard. Bokuto avait le cœur qui battait un peu plus vite. Il se demandait si Akaashi était encore fâché.

\- Salut, Akaashi ! lui adressa-t-il en bougeant sa main.

\- Salut, Bokuto-san.

\- Écoute, Akaashi, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je veux juste que tu saches que je m'inquiète pour toi et ce que je fais, je ne le fais pas contre toi, mais pour ton bien. Ah et j'ai tout raconté aux autres, même si tu me l'avais interdit, je sais que ça va te mettre en rogne, mais on est tous concernés quand il s'agit du bien d'un de nos joueurs, et les autres aussi se font du souci pour toi.

Akaashi le regarda et entreprit leur marche habituelle.

\- H-hé ! Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Bokuto-san ?

\- Bah que tu es en colère ou un truc du genre, nan ?

\- Non, j'en ai marre d'être en colère, ça sert à rien. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi pour hier, j'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait.

\- C'est oublié pour moi, on reste pote !

Il lui afficha son plus grand sourire. Le brun sourit un peu en retour.

\- Sinon… je suis désolé de revenir sur ça, mais… il se passe quoi ?

Le passeur se tourna vers lui.

\- Je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout un jour, mais il est encore trop tôt.

\- Akaashi… Est-ce que tu mets ta vie en danger ?

\- … d'une certaine manière, je suppose…

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

Akaashi eu un petit rire discret. Bokuto sentit l'ironie de la situation que ce geste venait de dénoter, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Bokuto-san… pour ta sécurité, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

Bokuto s'avoua vaincu. Cependant, son appréhension ne fit que croître.

La journée se déroula normalement, ou presque. Akaashi ne fit pas l'entraînement. « Ma côte me fait encore mal » avait-il dit, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux c'est juste qu'il omettait de parler de sa nouvelle blessure au dos. Mais, il insista pour quand même y assister. Il pouvait toujours corriger les défauts que ses coéquipiers ne voyaient pas.

Bokuto s'était trituré les méninges toute la journée. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait chez Akaashi, pourquoi ces bleus et s'il en avait d'autres. À chaque fois qu'il lui avait posé la question de savoir s'il pouvait revoir sa côte, Akaashi avait détourné le sujet de conversation. En réalité, Bokuto était persuadé qu'il avait d'autres blessures, mais qu'il n'en parlerait pas de lui-même. Il fallait le confronter aux faits pour qu'il parle. Ça n'était pas dans les normes de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, mais il sentait qu'Akaashi avait besoin d'aide.

Juste avant l'heure à laquelle il savait qu'il devait partir, Bokuto prit Akaashi à part dans leur salle de rangement.

\- Akaashi, j'ai besoin que tu me montres tes blessures.

\- Ça ne te servira à rien, et puis, elles guérissent, y a rien à voir.

\- Ça, j'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Je te dis que c'est bon, on ne va pas recommencer comme hier après-midi, Bokuto-san. Je n'en n'ai franchement ni l'envie, ni l'énergie. Laisse-moi passer, maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé, Akaashi… mais c'est pour ton bien. Les gars ?

Komi, Konoha et Sarukui arrivèrent dans la salle, comme s'ils attendaient derrière la porte depuis tout ce temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença le passeur.

Les trois garçons l'immobilisèrent en lui tenant les bras.

\- On fait ça pour ton bien, Akaashi, alors ne te débats pas, s'il te plaît, lui dit doucement Komi.

Paniqué, le concerné regarda Bokuto, il se sentait trompé, trahi. Il se débattit un peu, mais ses blessures le rappelèrent rapidement à l'ordre. Il abandonna. La situation était ridicule : trois mecs plus petits que lui avaient réussi à l'immobiliser. Bokuto s'approcha.

\- Je sais que tu vas me détester pour ça, mais je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il t'arrive.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et tous retinrent leur souffle d'effrois. Il était couvert de bandages. Ils virent d'abord les brûlures sous sa clavicule et ensuite, les ecchymoses de toutes les tailles qui parsemaient son abdomen.

Akaashi serra les dents et ferma les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas faire face aux remarques qui allaient suivre après.

Bokuto suivit le bandage et demanda aux gars de le tourner pour qu'il ausculte son dos aussi. « Oh merde alors » souffla-t-il, choqué. Un trait rouge barrait les bandages posés sur sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas tout, son dos était également couvert de cicatrices de diverses tailles.

\- Akaashi…

\- Lâchez-moi, demanda-t-il calmement et ils s'exécutèrent. Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir ? Maintenant, laissez-moi partir.

Il était calme, _trop_ calme même. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre au milieu d'un champ de foire. Il avait extrêmement honte. Honte de son corps, honte de ses cicatrices, honte de ce qu'il était et honte de l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Il reboutonna sa chemise tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait du mal à passer les boutons dans les trous. Il essayait encore de rester impassible, mais tout était chamboulé en lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire coincer comme ça. Et ça lui avait rappelé les fois où il avait tenté d'échapper à son père, qui finissait toujours par finalement le coincer dans un coin, chasseur fier d'avoir pris sa proie au piège. Il avait l'impression que la même chose s'était produite ici, même si le contexte était totalement différent.

Il contourna le terrain et s'apprêta à sortir du gymnase quand un bras passa sous le sien.

\- Viens, on va à l'infirmerie.

Akaashi le regarda, apeuré, il ne fallait qu'aucun adulte ne découvre ce qu'il avait dans le dos ! Ses parents finiraient par l'apprendre et _ils_ s'en prendraient à lui… ou pire à Eri ! Et ça, c'était hors de question ! Ils ne voulaient pas que les gens découvrent comment ils traitent leurs gosses. Penser à l'image, penser à l'image !

\- Non… non, je ne peux pas y aller… (Il le regarda, désespéré, faisant tomber quelques secondes son masque habituel) Ne m'emmènes pas là-bas…

\- T'en fait, pas, l'infirmière est absente aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui vais te soigner. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, Akaashi.

Il l'amena à la petite salle blanche. Elle n'était pas vraiment à la disposition des élèves, mais personne ne venait dans cette partie de l'établissement à cette heure-là. Il installa son passeur sur un tabouret, lui demanda de déboutonner de nouveau sa chemise et se mit à lui enlever les bandes souillées de sang qui couvraient son dos. Tout se fit dans le silence. Le capitaine lui bandait ses plaies après les avoir désinfectées. Akaashi soufflait parfois de douleur, et Bokuto essayait d'être plus doux. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation. _Bokuto-san était étrange_ , lui qui d'habitude est un moulin à paroles, était devenu totalement muet. Est-ce que c'était toujours comme ça quand il devenait sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça… Bokuto-san… ?

\- Parce que t'es mon pote et que t'as des problèmes. Même si tu veux rien me dire, je finirai par savoir. J'attendrai le moment où tu seras prêt à tout me dire. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu refuses d'en parler à tes amis, ou même autour de toi.

Akaashi lui répondit par le silence. S'il ne disait rien, c'est qu'il avait peur que ça remonte aux oreilles de ses parents, et il savait quelles en étaient les conséquences. Ils finissaient toujours par savoir. Toujours. Donc s'il voulait mener une vie ''normale'', il fallait qu'il se taise.

À vrai dire, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait que Bokuto-san avait enfin le rôle de l'aîné. Ça faisait bizarre, mais c'était comme ça que les choses auraient dû être depuis le début. Il avait toujours cru que c'était à lui d'endosser toutes les responsabilités de l'équipe, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Bokuto-san n'avait pas le titre de capitaine pour rien.

Il le désinfecta et le banda un peu mieux que ce que _lui_ avait fait. Même si aucun des deux ne parlait, l'atmosphère était remplie d'un quelque chose d'inidentifiable. Quelque part au fond de lui, Akaashi sentit ses liens avec son capitaine se renforcer, comme si le simple fait de l'aider, de se mêler de sa vie les rapprochait au lieu de les éloigner, comme il l'avait d'abord envisagé. Il y avait une alchimie étrange entre eux, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte.

De son côté, Bokuto comprit d'où venait le caractère d'Akaashi : c'était courant qu'il se fasse… tabasser? et il avait dû se construire une sorte de rempart, c'était comme ça que marchait la psychologie, il avait vu un documentaire là-dessus. Mais à quel point il était atteint, cela restait un mystère. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre parce qu'il tenait à lui, comme on tient à des proches.

Il finit de le soigner quelques minutes plus tard. Et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Akaashi devait repartir, il fallait qu'il passe prendre ses affaires. Tout le trajet se fit dans le silence.

\- Merci, Bokuto-san, dit-il avant de partir.

\- Si tu as des problèmes, envoie-moi un message. Même si tu ne veux pas en parler, parfois, juste discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre pour se changer les idées, ça aide. Promis ?

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla.

o.x.O.x.o

\- Il ne me rassure pas, Akaashi, dit Konoha quand Bokuto revint vers eux. Sérieux, c'étaient quoi toutes ces cicatrices ? Ça fout vraiment les boules…

\- Il n'y a pas que sur ce plan-là que c'est flippant. Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, commença Komi, mais j'ai entendu des mecs parler de lui tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui voulait exactement, mais pas de bien en tout cas.

\- Il s'est mis pas mal de problèmes sur le dos, on dirait. On va devoir surveiller ça de près, nous. Après tout, on est ses aînés, sourit Konoha comme s'il avait pu se douter de la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes avant.

Bokuto resta silencieux, et ce pour toute la soirée. C'était inhabituel, c'était trop étrange. Il se faisait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour son passeur.

o.x.O.x.o

Akaashi partit chercher Eri à l'école. Quand il arriva, les deux garçons qui la maltraitaient depuis un moment étaient justement en train de la prendre à part et de lui dire toutes sortes d'insultes dont Akaashi se demandait où ils les avaient apprises. Il arriva près du groupe, sa sœur accourut vers lui.

\- Keijiii, pleura-t-elle.

Il resta debout pour toiser ces deux sales mioches de ses 1,82m et leur dit froidement :

\- C'est un avertissement. Cette fois, je vous laisse tranquille, mais la prochaine fois que vous touchez à Eri, je peux vous jurer que vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie.

Keiji n'était pas bagarreur. Encore moins contre des gamins. S'ils recommençaient, il leur ferait suffisamment peur pour qu'ils n'embêtent plus sa sœur, ce serait tout. Il prit Eri dans ses bras et s'en alla de l'école. Sa sœur pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il la câlinait pour essayer de la calmer en lui disant des mots réconfortants.

\- Je ne veux plus y aller, Keiji.

\- Je préfère te savoir là-bas qu'à la maison. Si jamais ils t'embêtent de nouveau, va voir ta maîtresse, reste près d'elle, attire son attention, fait tout pour les dissuader de revenir vers toi de nouveau.

Il ne savait pas si ça serait utile, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur chez eux. Et il était encore trop tôt pour la changer d'école. Ça aussi, ça pourrait créer des problèmes

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, rentrèrent dans leur dangereuse routine, dans l'antres des monstres. Au moins, ils étaient tranquilles quand ils étaient à l'étage. La chambre de leurs parents était en bas et ils ne montaient jamais. C'était leur étage à eux : deux grandes chambres et une salle de bain. Ces sales avachis se fichaient d'eux, alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Ce soir-là, le père resta tard au travail et ne rentra pas manger. L'air était plus détendu à la maison, même s'ils avaient la compagnie de leur ô combien formidable dépravée de mère. Ce qu'elle cuisinait n'était pas trop dégueu, c'était supportable. Encore heureux, ils souffraient assez comme ça. Akaashi coucha Eri peu de temps après la fin du dîner qui se fit bien sûr dans le plus grand silence. Ils auraient pu parler, mais cette vipère aurait tout raconté au dictateur, et ils se seraient sûrement reçus une belle rouste. Il n'y eut aucun coup ce soir, juste un coup de pied de sa mère dans son tibia, mais comme elle n'avait aucune force ça ne lui fit presque pas mal.

Il allait aller se coucher quand sa mère l'appela. Il descendit. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Cela rappela un mauvais souvenir à Keiji, un évènement qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais vivre. Il s'assit à ses côtés, avec quand même une certaine distance de sécurité. Il n'était pas habitué à se trouver à cette place.

\- Tiens, mange ça.

Elle tenait une cuillère avec de la compote dedans. Un bout de pilule blanche y était mêlé. Il savait qu'elle l'avait coupé, et il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il refusa de la prendre, alors sa mère sortit un couteau de cuisine d'à côté d'elle et le posa sur la gorge de son fils.

\- Mange, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

À contre cœur, il avala la bouchée de compote. Il commença à avoir peur à ce moment-là. Il voulait s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait pas avec le couteau sous la gorge, et même s'il y arrivait, Eri pouvait servir d'otage… pire, elle pouvait être contrainte d'assister à ce qui allait suivre.

Cela faisait un an que sa mère l'avait violé pour la première fois. Il avait beau être plus fort qu'elle, même plus grand, on devient vite impuissant lorsque l'on a une lame sur la carotide. Comme il ne pouvait pas crier, de peur de réveiller sa sœur, il s'était juste contenté de pleurer. Si ses cris attiraient Eri, cela mènerait à une tragédie. Il avait eu mal. Il avait été dégoûté, de lui, de sa mère surtout. Elle lui avait dit de la fermer, de ne rien dire à son père, sinon elle raconterait que c'était lui qui lui avait sauté dessus. La seule chose qu'il l'avait rassuré dans l'histoire, c'est que leurs rapports étaient protégés. Sa mère était assez stupide pour abuser de son fils, mais assez pour risquer de nouveau tomber enceinte après le travail douloureux que lui avait fait subir Eri. ''Leurs rapports'', oui. Elle avait recommencé une deuxième fois quelques mois après. Et là, en ce moment même, Keiji était mort de peur en attendant la troisième.

\- Arrête… m'oblige pas à faire ça…, la supplia-t-il alors qu'il commençait à sentir le feu monter en lui.

\- Ferme-la. Moi aussi j'ai le droit à peu de plaisir parfois, tu crois pas ?! Tout pour les autres et rien pour moi ? Essaie de penser à ta pauvre mère, Keiji !

\- P-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas ? Va voir un mec dans la rue, un voisin… mais pas moi…

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'es aussi bien gaulé que ton père, c'est pour ça. Je remercie tous les jours le ciel de m'avoir fait un fils aussi bien foutu. Maintenant, tu bouges plus, ou j'te saigne.

Parfois, elle lui demandait juste de se mettre en caleçon et de se tenir devant elle, juste pour qu'elle admire la moindre de ses courbes. C'est elle qui l'avait encouragé à faire du sport, et il comprenait très bien pourquoi depuis la puberté. Il était musclé des pieds à la tête grâce à toutes ces années de volley. Parfois, elle passait ses mains sur ses muscles pour mieux les sentir. Et, chaque fois, Keiji sentait son dernier repas remonter dans sa gorge. Déjà qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une vraie mère, mais quand elle lui faisait ce genre d'attouchements et d'abus, elle devenait une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux. Quand l'envie lui en prenait, elle laissait une ou deux petites entailles sur sa peau, juste pour voir la forme que prendrait le ruban de sang qui se déroulerait sur ses muscles. Ce genre de pratiques arrivait une à deux fois par mois. Keiji préférait quand même ça, plutôt que d'être contraint d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec elle. Niveau fréquence, ces derniers étaient beaucoup plus rares, heureusement pour lui. Il serait devenu fou depuis longtemps sinon.

Elle le fit allonger sur le canapé, et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il grimaça de douleur quand son dos toucha le cuir. Elle ne portait rien sous sa jupe, torture préméditée jusque dans les moindres détails. Keiji détourna le regard. Elle baissa le pantalon de Keiji, son caleçon, et fit son affaire rapidement, l'effet de la pilule ne dura pas longtemps. Keiji se couvrit le visage de ses mains et souffrit en silence en serrant les dents. Il savait que sa mère aimait le voir faible et sans défense. Il s'était retenu de pleurer pour ne pas lui donner ce plaisir. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Keiji se rhabilla, monta dans sa chambre, se mit sous ses draps et pleura toute la nuit.

o.x.O.x.o

Le lendemain, Bokuto vit Akaashi arriver, encore plus en retard que d'habitude. Mais il l'avait attendu. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, le plus jeune se couvrit le visage et s'effondra en pleurs, à genoux sur le sol. Bokuto écarquilla les yeux et se précipita sur lui. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voir.

\- Akaashi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- J'en peux plus… j'en peux plus…

\- Akaashi, je ne peux pas supporter de te voir dans cet état, il faut que tu me dises tout.

Il l'aida à se relever et lui demanda :

\- Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients si on sèche ce matin ?

o.x.O.x.o

Ils s'installèrent dans un parc, sur un banc.

\- Allez, vide ton sac, ça ira mieux après.

\- Mes parents me battent depuis que je suis petit.

C'était donc ça. Il lui dit tout, absolument tout. Il était en état de choc, il tremblait et était terrifié. Il y avait de quoi. Il arrivait à peine à aligner deux mots. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible. En même temps, son récit était singulier : on aurait dit qu'il sortait ça tout droit d'un film d'horreur. D'un côté, il était heureux qu'il se confie à lui. Il appréciait beaucoup Akaashi et savait que c'était réciproque. Ils formaient une belle paire tous les deux, particulière certes, mais soudée. Akaashi l'avait sorti du pétrin plus d'une fois pendant des matchs, et de nombreuses fois, cela les avait amenés à la victoire. Il était temps qu'il lui retourne la pareille. Quand il eut fini son récit, le brun lui ajouta :

\- Je t'en prie, n-n'en parle à personne d'autre… C'est vraiment personnel ce que je t'ai dit… je ne veux pas que ça se sache… Me… Me refais pas comme hier… J-Je veux pas revivre ça…

\- Désolé pour ça… Mais t'en fais pas, ça personne ne le saura. Tu as ma parole.

Akaashi avait l'air tout petit à côté de lui. Ses parents s'en prenaient aussi à sa sœur, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. En tout cas, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que ça puisse arriver à son cher Akaashi. C'était… vraiment flippant. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. S'il en parlait à un adulte, ça remontrait à ses parents, apparemment, même la police était corrompue ! Akaashi vint interrompre ses pensées en lui posant une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

\- Bokuto-san… est-ce que… je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- J-Je sais que c'est inattendu, surtout venant de moi… mais tu veux bien ?

\- Heu- Oui ! Je veux dire, vas-y, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

Bokuto était totalement pris au dépourvu. D'habitude, c'était _lui_ qui prenait les autres au dépourvu, mais là, Akaashi l'avait devancé. Le brun se colla contre lui, en passant ses bras autour de son torse. Il ne se jeta pas sur lui, mais déposa doucement sa tête en dessous de la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Bokuto, lui, n'était _absolument pas_ détendu, comment le pouvait-on dans une situation pareille ?

Akaashi était content que Bokuto-san ait accepté. C'était ça qu'il lui manquait : une épaule sur laquelle se reposer de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas éprouvé une honte quelconque après cette sollicitation. Vu tout ce qu'il venait de lui confier, il n'était plus à ça près, à vrai dire. Le contact avec Bokuto-san était agréable. Il se dit qu'il y avait bien le droit, après tant d'années passées sans que personne d'autre exceptée sa sœur, ne lui fasse de câlin. Il sentait que Bokuto-san était hésitant. Il finit par poser maladroitement ses mains dans son dos. Il se souvenait où se trouvait sa blessure et mit ses bras de sorte à ne pas la toucher. Akaashi souffla doucement et se blottit contre son aîné.

Pendant ce temps-là, Bokuto était devenu pivoine. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne devrait pas ressentir de gêne en présence d'Akaashi, alors pourquoi maintenant ? C'était ridicule ! Il était ridicule ! Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Akaashi, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Alors pourquoi son corps réagissait-il de cette manière ? Non, il était surtout là pour aider Akaashi à aller mieux, ça s'arrêtait là. Point barre.

Au bout d'un moment, Akaashi se redressa et regarda Bokuto.

\- Merci, ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Aaah… c-content de l'apprendre ! Dit maladroitement l'ace de Fukurodani.

\- Ton cœur bat à cent à l'heure, Bokuto-san.

Le concerné se raidit.

\- C-C'est parce que je suis essoufflé… Oui, essoufflé !

\- Mais on n'a pas couru…

\- Alors c'est peut-être parce qu'il fait un peu frais !

\- On est en mai… et il fait déjà vingt degrés.

Il pointa une horloge digitale un peu plus loin sur leur droite qui donnait en plus la température.

\- Oh mais t'as vu l'heure ! Faut qu'on y aille maintenant !

Il le pris par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui.

o.x.O.x.o

Ils arrivèrent à leur établissement à 11h. Il leur restait chacun 1h30 de cours pour la matinée. Ils se firent remonter les bretelles par le proviseur adjoint et rejoignirent leur classe respective. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue.

C'est sur le temps du midi que les choses se gâtèrent. Akaashi eut à peine le temps de sortir qu'une bande de cinq ou six garçons de 3ème année l'entraînèrent dans un coin isolé.

\- On a deux mots à se dire toi et moi.

\- Moi non, alors laisse-moi.

\- Hé, t'en vas pas si vite ! On n'en a pas encore fini avec toi.

Les « chiens-chiens » du garçon lui barrèrent la route.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Ta sœur embête mes frères et il paraît que t'es allé les voir.

\- Faut pas inverser les rôles. Ce sont tes frères qui brutalisent ma sœur. Je suis allé leur dire d'arrêter.

Sans prévenir, l'autre lui décocha une droite dans la mâchoire, Akaashi fut surpris par le coup. Sa joue devint toute engourdie.

\- Ta sœur devrait se laisser faire au lieu de tout le temps brailler. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, je te conseille de te laisser faire. Allez, les gars, on va lui montrer qui fait la loi ici pour qu'il ne s'avise pas de recommencer.

Ils le tabassèrent. Le passeur ne pouvait rien faire. Il était prisonnier d'eux, mais aussi tétanisé par la peur. Il avait peur des coups, comme c'était ce qu'il recevait quotidiennement. Des images de son père remplissaient sa vue. Voilà ce qu'avait causées des années de traumatisme. Un des garçons le frappa dans sa côte cassée et il cira de douleur. Commençant à attirer l'attention, les garçons s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

\- Que ça te serve de leçon ! Et t'avises pas de recommencer !

Ils le laissèrent agoniser dans le couloir. Quelques élèves s'attroupèrent autour de lui et lui demandèrent s'il allait bien. Il leur demanda de le laisser tranquille, que ce n'était rien et repartit en boîtant et en se tenant les côtes. Bon sang ce qu'il avait mal ! Il souffrait tellement ! Il ravala ses larmes et partit déjeuner dans son coin. Plus tard, on lui prêta de la glace pour sa joue parce qu'elle commençait à enfler.

Ce n'est que l'après-midi que l'équipe vit sa joue rougie, mais aussi l'état dans lequel le passeur avait été mis.

\- J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un règlement de compte, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais été pris dedans, tu vas bien, Akaashi ? demanda Komi.

\- Désolé, les gars, mais ce sera sans moi aussi cette aprèm, je vais rentrer je pense, articula-t-il malgré la douleur.

Il repartit seul, avant même que Bokuto-san n'arrive, laissant les autres impuissants, une fois de plus. Ils se jurèrent qu'ils s'y mêleraient si jamais ces mecs s'en reprenaient à Akaashi. C'étaient des garçons de terminale et tous savaient que le passeur respectait ses aînés, peu importe leur quotient intellectuel. Sauf qu'il y avait des personnes ne méritent aucun respect, en particulier celles qui te ruent de coups.

o.x.O.x.o

Quand il arriva à l'école de sa sœur et qu'il la vit dans la cour, son cœur s'accéléra, il se précipita vers elle. La petite fille avait un pansement sur la joue.

\- Eri ! Eri, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

\- Ils m'ont poussé par terre, 'me suis cogné la tête… Les maîtresses les zont disputés.

\- Viens, on s'en va.

Keiji était furieux, et furieux était un bien faible mot à côté de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais alors qu'ils avaient dépassé le portail, les deux gamins surgirent.

\- Alors Eri, comme ça on a besoin de son grand-frère incapable de se défendre tout seul ? Il n'était pas là quand on t'a mis au tapi tout à l'heure, hein ? Il était où ?

C'en fut trop. Keiji lâcha la main de sa sœur et se dirigea vers les deux sales mioches qui se tordaient de rire. Il les saisit tous les deux en même temps par le col, un dans chaque main. Ils arrêtèrent aussitôt de rire et se débattirent. Les ignorants, il les souleva du sol jusqu'à sa hauteur et leur dit sèchement :

\- Je vous ai mis en garde, vous n'avez pas écouté. Vous êtes bien lâches vous aussi d'aller vous cacher derrière votre grand-frère. Il peut me faire tout ce qu'il veut, je reviendrai toujours vers vous. Vous avez de la chance, en général, je suis quelqu'un de pacifiste. Mais si j'apprends que vous avez encore fait mal à Eri, je vous déformerai tellement le visage que votre mère ne vous reconnaîtra même plus. Souvenez-vous bien que si je peux vous porter à cette hauteur du sol, je peux aussi vous rendre méconnaissable. C'est bien compris ?

Un des deux gamins se fit dessus. Ils hochèrent la tête. Il les lâcha pour qu'ils retombent sur le sol. Ils avaient compris maintenant. Ils regardèrent d'un air béat le frère et la sœur repartir.

Keiji tenait sa sœur par la main. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans leur parc.

\- Merci, Keiji-nii, tu m'as sauvée !

\- Je t'ai dit que je ferai tout pour te protéger, non ? sourit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ?

\- C'est rien ça.

\- Et papa et maman, quand ils vont nous voir… ils vont nous taper, hein, Keiji ? Ils vont nous taper quand ils vont voir nos bobos ? J'ai peur, je veux pas qu'ils nous tapent, Keiji… je veux pas…

La petite se mit à pleurer. Akaashi la prit sur ses genoux puis la serra dans ses bras, comme Bokuto l'avait serré dans les siens ce matin-même.

\- Tout vas bien se passer… Tout va bien se passer parce que je suis là. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te promets qu'un jour on s'en ira loin d'eux. On ira vivre tous les deux et il ne nous arrivera plus rien.

\- Et-Et s'ils nous empêchent ? Continua de pleurer Eri.

\- On verra le moment venu.

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi. Keiji garda sa sœur dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il la berçait un peu pour l'y aider. Il savait ce qui allait se passer quand leurs parents allaient voir leur blessure. La question était : comment allait-il les convaincre de ne rien faire à Eri ?

Ils franchirent le pas de la porte d'entrée et s'annoncèrent. Ils montèrent à l'étage, se changèrent et redescendirent pour le dîner. C'est là que les choses dérapèrent.

Leur père devint furieux quand il remarqua que ses deux enfants avaient été blessés à la joue.

\- On avait dit pas le visage ! Vous n'écoutez rien ma parole ! Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien ! J'espère que vous avez une excuse valable !

Keiji fit signe à sa sœur qu'il se chargeait de tout.

\- Eri est tombée pendant son cours de sport et moi je me suis battu, mentit-il.

Il espérait que son père se concentre plus sur lui et oublie sa sœur.

\- Tu t'es quoi ?!

Il devint rouge de colère.

\- Je me suis battu, répéta-t-il avec une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais qui tremblait un peu.

\- Tu nous mets vraiment la honte, Keiji. Tu es vraiment le dernier des bons à rien ! Tu te rends compte de comment tu salis la réputation de la famille ?! Si ça se sait, qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?! Que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon fils ?! Et les autres penseront que je suis faible ! Tu veux vraiment que les autres pensent ça, Keiji ?! Que je suis un faible ?! C'est hors de question ! Tu vas te souvenir d'avoir essayé de me ridiculiser, sale gamin !

Il s'approcha rapidement de lui. Il était terrifiant. Keiji tremblait de tout son corps, il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste. Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, un autre dans la cage thoracique, la puissance des coups lui coupant le souffle, il ne pouvait même plus crier. Puis son père le saisit et l'envoya violement s'écraser contre le mur se trouvant trois mètres plus loin. C'est son dos qui le heurta, il ne put plus respirer pendant quelques secondes quand il retomba sur le sol.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit assez comme punition. Keiji, Keiji, Keiji, dit-il calmement (le calme avant la tempête pensa le passeur), l'âge rebelle ne te réussit pas du tout. Si seulement, je pouvais te briser les jambes… malheureusement, c'est impossible. Donc on va se contenter d'autre chose. Je pense que tu ne vas recommencer de sitôt.

Il lui saisit l'annulaire de la main droite et, tout en le regardant, un regard qui pénétrait son âme et lui donnerait des cauchemars pour les nuits à venir, il le retourna lentement, tout doucement. Au premier ' _crac'_ , Akaashi hurla, et aux suivants aussi, mais son père ne s'arrêta pas et continua de lui retourner le doigt jusqu'à ce que le bout touche le dos de sa main. Il se leva et le laissa son incapable de fils comme ça, contre le mur, tremblant et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne t'avises plus de me décevoir, Keiji.

Il fallait qu'il remette son doigt normalement. Allez, il fallait le faire d'un coup. 1… 2… 3 ! _CRAC_ ! Il cria encore. Sa mère lui dit de fermer sa gueule. Eri se précipita vers lui, elle pleurait.

\- Geiji ! Geiji !

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se décompose devant sa sœur.

\- Ç-… Ça va, princesse, ne pleure pas. Va te rasseoir, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas monter tout de suite pour se soigner. L'heure du souper était sacrée. Ils mangèrent en silence. Keiji n'osait plus regarder personne sauf sa sœur. Il haïssait sa mère et abhorrait son père. C'est lui qui lui faisait le plus peur… le plus mal aussi. S'ils continuaient sur cette voie, ils n'en ressortiraient pas entiers. Aussitôt le repas fini, les parents envoyèrent les gosses à l'étage pour ne plus les voir.

Il installa sa sœur dans sa chambre et lui passa un livre pendant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son doigt. Il prit son portable et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il se mit de la crème et enroula son doigt dans un bande. Il était tordu et enflé, Keiji essayait de ne pas trop le regarder. Ils – lui et sa sœur – avaient le stock en matière de trousse de premier secours. Ensuite, il prit son portable dans ses mains tremblantes et appuya maladroitement sur plusieurs touches. Il plaça l'appareil à son oreille, en le tenant quand même avec les deux mains tellement il tremblait, et attendit.

\- _Akaashi ?_

\- Bo… Bokuto-san, je… je-

Il craqua, c'en était de trop. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il y avait trop de choses qui arrivaient dans sa vie, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

\- _Calme-toi, Akaashi, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé_.

\- Il… Il m'a cassé le doigt…

\- _… C'est pas vrai… T'es où ? Chez toi ? Faut que t'ailles aux urgences !_

\- P-Pas pas maintenant, o-on peut pas sortir de-de la maison. Et… Et je ne peux pas laisser Eri toute seule.

\- _Alors sauvez-vous !_

\- I-Il garde les clefs s-sur lui… N-non, on reste pour l'instant... On... on verra plus tard…

\- _Mais et s'il n'y avait pas de plus tard ?!_

\- Ils… Ils ne viendront pas nous embêter c-ce soir… je le sais.

\- _Akaashi…_

\- J-Je suis désolé, Bokuto-san… je… je voulais juste parler à quelqu'un et… et il n'y avait qu'à toi que je pensais pour ça…

Il se remit à sangloter. Il essayait de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas que sa sœur ne s'inquiète. D'ici, ses parents, eux, ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

\- _Demain, on y va tous les deux, après les cours, aux urgences je parle. C'est d'accord ?_

\- O-Oui, d'ac-… d'accord…

\- _Ça me fout la rage de ne pas pouvoir venir t'aider ! Je sais que tu as besoin d'aide ! Je n'aime pas te laisser seul avec ces meurtriers !_

Akaashi continuait de pleurer. La voix de Bokuto, transformée par le micro du téléphone, se fit de nouveau entendre, plus calmement :

\- _Akaashi… arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie, ça me fait mal de t'entendre comme ça… Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas sécher tes larmes, prendre des antidouleurs, aller rejoindre ta sœur et vous aller passer une super soirée tous les deux, d'accord ?_

\- O-Oui…

\- _Allez, Akaashi ! Courage ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Je t'aime !_

Il raccrocha aussitôt après.

Akaashi était un peu abasourdi. C'était quoi ce « je t'aime » à la fin ? Sa langue avait dû fourcher, mais ça le fit quand même sourire. Ce que Bokuto-san pouvait être maladroit. Il se releva comme il pouvait, il avait atrocement mal au dos après la chute de tout à l'heure, qui avait en plus réveillé d'anciennes douleurs… comme celle d'hier entre autres. Il essuya négligemment ses larmes du revers de la manche de son gilet et partit rejoindre Eri.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Eri lovée contre son grand-frère qui la tenait dans ses bras protecteurs. Keiji ne dormit pas. Il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit car dès que ses paupières l'amenaient dans le noir, il était assailli du visage de son père et de son regard de psychopathe. Il avait peur. Il serra un peu plus Eri contre lui. Il avait peur pour eux, pour ce qu'il _pouvait_ leur arriver.

Et il n'allait pas être au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

 **Alors, vous aussi vous aviez la voix de Bokuto qui grésille (quand il parlait au téléphone) dans votre tête x) ?**

 **À la semaine pro ! J'attends vos réactions !**


	3. Chapitre 3- Le retournement de l'iceberg

Chapitre 3 – Le retournement de l'iceberg

Bokuto repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire à Akaashi. POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL LUI AVAIT DIT ÇA ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Il allait le détester ! Lui-même ne savait pas d'où cela venait, et c'était agaçant que ça se manifeste dans ce genre de moments ! C'était la deuxième fois quand même ! Déjà, il se bloque parce qu'Akaashi l'enlace, faisant battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, et maintenant cette déclaration ouverte qui venait de nulle part ! Il essaya de se calmer. Même si Akaashi avait remarqué, il avait sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de ce « je t'aime » RIDICULE.

Il espérait juste que tout se passe pour le mieux pour lui.

o.x.O.x.o

Akaashi arriva au point de rendez-vous matinal avec un peu de retard, mais Bokuto ne lui en voulut pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il était blanc comme un linge, ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes. Lui, il n'avait pas passé une nuit très paisible. Il avait les yeux un peu rouges, il avait dû pleurer. Encore. Le cœur de Bokuto se serra. Akaashi se tenait le bras droit en se le frottant.

\- Il s'est encore passé quelque chose ?

\- Mon père m'a frappé ce matin, juste avant de partir, histoire que ''je n'oublie pas de ne plus me mettre dans des conflits inutiles''.

\- Mais hé ! C'était pas ta faute ! Tu lui as dit, ça ?

\- Il s'en fout de toute façon, alors à quoi bon…

Sa voix était mal assurée. Il n'aurait pas dû venir aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas en état d'aller en cours, il était beaucoup trop fatigué et sûrement à fleur de peau.

\- Ça va comment ton doigt ?

\- J'arrive presque à ne pas le sentir quand je n'y pense pas.

\- Après les cours, on ira aux urgences, ça n'est pas très loin, tu as pris tous tes papiers ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur lycée. Pendant des années, Akaashi s'en voudra d'avoir choisi d'aller aux urgences, plutôt que d'être allé chercher sa sœur.

o.x.O.x.o

Les premiers cours furent difficiles à suivre. Akaashi s'endormait sur son bureau et se faisait rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois par son professeur, provoquant quelques rires dans la salle.

Alors qu'il allait aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir le visage, la bande qui lui mis une raclée la veille déboula dans les toilettes et ferma la porte.

\- D'où tu martyrises mes frères, sale merde ?

Akaashi ne répondit pas. Son père avait dit « Pas de bagarre, sinon c'est pas le doigt que je vais te casser… » Il se redressa et ignora ses aînés.

\- Hey ! Quand j'te cause, tu m'réponds !

Il poussa Akaashi au sol. Ce dernier grimaça. Les gars formèrent un cercle autour de lui. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que la veille.

\- Alors, mauviette, tu ne dis rien pour ta défense ?

\- Laissez-moi partir.

\- Et tu nous donnes des ordres, en plus ?

\- Hey, Kadota, j'ai eu une idée, tu permets ?

Il laissa son ''bras droit'' avancer vers le brun qui était toujours au sol. Il ouvrit sa braguette et présenta son sexe à Akaashi.

\- Suce.

Akaashi resta pétrifié. Non, il ne ferait sûrement pas ça. Il serra les dents et crispa sa mâchoire le plus fort qu'il puisse. Même s'ils le forçaient, il ne faiblirait pas ! L'autre amena son engin près de lui, le brun détourna la tête. Les autres se tordaient de rire.

\- Quand les filles du lycée vont apprendre qu'un mec comme toi suce des bites, je peux te dire que ta cotte de popularité va chuter ! Hahaha !

Ils le cognèrent un peu pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Rien. Un lui boucha le nez. Il fut au bord de l'évanouissement quand l'autre le lâcha.

\- Ok, déshabillez-le, les mecs.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Non, non, non, pas ça ! Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille ?! Il fut renversé sur le dos. Il se débattit, donna des coups, mais ils se mirent tous sur lui. Mais, alors qu'ils déboutonnaient sa chemise, ils découvrirent ses cicatrices et bandages. Akaashi se dit que ça faisait quand même beaucoup de monde au courant en peu de temps. Kadota s'exclama :

\- Arrêtez, j'ai une meilleure idée ! On va lui faire la plus grosse humiliation de sa vie. Et range ta bite, toi, c'est dégueu ! Vous autres, transportez-le dehors, sous les fenêtres des couloirs.

Le passeur de Fukurodani fut traîné dans les couloirs jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, sous les regards inquiets des autres élèves. Ils s'attroupèrent tous aux fenêtres. Pas un élève ne loupa ce qui se passa ensuite. La scène fut même appelée plus tard : ''L'équipe de volley contre Kadota et sa bande de nazes'' et resta dans les annales du lycée, la vidéo sera postée en ligne sur le blog des lycéens.

\- Vous tous ! Regardez ce minable ! Regardez comment il pense faire le fort alors qu'en réalité…il est pitoyable et faible !

Il lui arracha sa chemise, et aussi les bandes qui lui couvraient le corps. Deux de ses sous-fifres lui tenaient les bras à l'horizontal. Akaashi était désormais torse-nu, mais avait quand même gardé son jean noir. Tout le lycée put entrevoir une partie des cicatrices du séduisant passeur brun. Kadota prit une poignée de ses cheveux et les tira en arrière, obligeant le brun à regarder toutes les têtes qui étaient attroupées derrière les fenêtres de l'établissement.

\- Dis bonjour à ton public qui est venu spécialement te voir, minable.

Il ordonna aussitôt aux autres de le retourner. Kadota profita de la situation.

\- Regardez ce qui arrive quand on désobéit, vous ferez bien tous de vous mettre ça dans la tête !

Mais, alors qu'il montrait le dos meurtri du passeur à l'Assemblée, une voix l'interrompit.

\- Lâche-le immédiatement.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Le misérable capitaine de Fukurodani et sa misérable bande de nullards !

Komi, Konoha, Sarukui et Washio se tenaient derrière lui, prêt à en découdre.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait, laisse-le partir.

\- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? Et pour ta gouverne, si, il m'a fait quelque chose, il a ôté leur liberté à mes frères !

\- Parce que tes frères sont aussi lamentables que toi.

Tout le monde se tut. La bagarre était palpable dans l'air. Beaucoup avaient sortis leur portable.

Bokuto s'approcha de lui, suivit de tous les joueurs de troisième année de Fukurodani. Il était beaucoup plus grand que « Kadota et sa bande de nazes », et beaucoup plus costaud aussi. Personne ne faisait le poids contre lui. Les gars de Kadota s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la petite troupe. Ils avaient des regards qui faisaient froid dans le dos, surtout le blond et le petit roux, là. Il passa Kadota et ordonna froidement aux deux garçons qui tenaient Akaashi : « Lâchez-le ou vous allez découvrir ce que c'est de manger tous ses aliments avec un paille. » Les deux, trop couards pour faire le moindre geste de résistance, laissèrent Akaashi. Bokuto s'approcha de lui et lui mit sa chemise, ou ce qu'il en restait, sur les épaules.

\- Allez, viens Akaashi.

Kadota fulminait. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect de cette façon ! Ils étaient venus pour humilier ce crevard d'Akaashi, et c'étaient eux qui s'étaient retrouvés les dindons de la farce. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir.

\- Ta sœur n'est qu'une traînée. Elle attire les gars à elle et demande qu'ils lui fassent mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tu as dit ?

C'était la première fois qu'Akaashi parlait. Kadota regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Il n'y avait plus cette expression désintéressée ou apeurée sur son visage. Il y avait de la colère. La colère la plus flippante qu'il n'est jamais vu. Même les membres de Fukurodani admirent plus tard qu'ils étaient contents qu'Akaashi fût de leur côté. Mais Kadota, loin de se dégonfler, en rajouta une couche, mais sur un ton un peu moins sûr.

\- Q-Qu'elle ne méritait que ce qu'elle méritait ! Que si elle était moins pleurnicharde, peut-être que mes frères auraient moins envie de lui faire sa fête. Elle et toi, vous êtes pareil ! Des incapables paumé et soumis dans leur pauvre vie de nullards !

Oubliant sa douleur, Akaashi s'avança lentement vers Kadota.

\- Écoute, Kadota-san, tu ne sais rien, de nous, rien de nos vies, et tu penses avoir une quelconque autorité sur nous ? Tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne, au mauvais moment. Tout ce que nous vivons nous ne l'avons jamais demandé à personne. Ces cicatrices sont la preuve de tout ce que j'ai vécu et que toi, bien au chaud chez papa-maman, tu ne connaîtras sans doute jamais. Tu penses connaître ma vie, tout ce que j'ai traversé ? Tu penses vraiment être le roi dans ce lycée ? Regarde-toi, personne ne te supporte, t'es juste un pauvre type qui croît qu'il a un semblant d'autorité. Tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais absolument rien.

D'instinct, Kadota commença à reculer. Akaashi le saisit soudain par le col.

\- Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est de souffrir, d'être humilié, de n'avoir plus rien à quoi te raccrocher. Et même là, alors que tu prieras pour que tout s'arrête, tu apprendras que tu n'en seras qu'à la préface du roman de torture en quoi ce sera transformé ta vie. Tu penses tout connaître de la vie, je peux te faire découvrir ses plus douloureux supplices. Tu pourras appeler à l'aide, mais personne ne viendra car ils savent en te voyant trembler comme une feuille morte quel sort les attends s'ils se joignent à toi. (Il attendit un peu) Alors, Kadota-san, tu ne dis plus rien, toi qui ouvrais ta grande gueule quelques secondes auparavant ?

Seul le petit groupe de dehors, peut-être ceux du premier qui avaient ouvert une fenêtre, avaient entendu ce qu'Akaashi avait dit à Kadota. C'était vraiment terrifiant. Il avait rendu l'atmosphère glaciale. Kadota ne répondit rien et le regarda avec un semblant de terreur dans les yeux.

\- Je le savais, t'es vraiment qu'un trouillard en fait, conclut Akaashi avant de s'en retourner vers son équipe.

Alors qu'il revenait vers Bokuto-san et les autres, Kadota reprit soudain confiance en lui.

\- Alors tu te fais battre chez toi, c'est ça ?

Le passeur serra les poings. Bokuto le retint « Laisse-le, c'est pas grave, c'est qu'un minable ».

\- C'est ton daron, c'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'inflige tous ces ''supplices'' comme tu dis ?

Akaashi avait envie d'aller la lui fermer, mais Bokuto-san l'en dissuada. Le brun était dos à celui qui déballait ce qu'il pensait savoir de sa vie à tout le monde.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant, c'est toi qui ne dit plus rien ? Ta sœur aussi elle y passe ? Les cicatrices doivent lui aller à ravir, non ?

Akaashi bouillonnait, il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage, mais Bokuto-san le retenait.

\- Oh !… Attends, je crois que j'ai trouvé : il la viole, nan ?

Ce fut de trop. Rien que d'imaginer que cela puisse arriver – et il serait amené à y penser quelques heures plus tard – le mit en colère. Il se dégagea de Bokuto et fonça en direction de l'autre moins-que-rien qui les avait insultés lui et sa sœur. Il lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire, un autre dans l'estomac. Kadota fut sonné, mais pas assez pour riposter. Il visa aussitôt la côte fêlée d'Akaashi qui se plia en deux. Bokuto et les autres voulurent aller l'aider, mais les pions de Kadota, plus nombreux qu'eux, les encerclèrent. L'un d'eux rejoint son chef et l'aida à ruer de coups le jeune homme blessé qui était au sol. Des cris s'élevèrent des différents étages où le lycée s'était attroupé. « Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! » « Il va se faire tuer ! » « Certains sont partis chercher les professeurs ! ».

L'équipe de volley de Fukurodani fit le forcing et réussit à atteindre le passeur étendu sur le sol, ses assaillants furent repoussés. Ils s'occuperaient d'eux plus tard, pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils sortent Akaashi de ce pétrin. Bokuto et Sarukui mirent ses bras autour de leurs épaules et l'emmenèrent à l'abris. La foule se dispersa. Cependant, des élèves firent barrage pour que la bande de Kadota ne s'en sortent pas par la fuite. C'étaient eux qui avait déclenché tout ça, il fallait qu'ils payent. Et puis, tout le lycée affectionnait beaucoup l'équipe de volley, s'en prendre à son vice-capitaine avait dépassé les bornes.

Les joueurs de Fukurodani amenèrent Akaashi à l'infirmerie, où il allait passer le reste de sa journée avant d'aller aux urgences avec Bokuto. Pendant que le capitaine installait Akaashi sur un des lits, les autres faisaient en sorte de repousser les curieux. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait être en sécurité.

L'infirmière avait fait une tête bizarre en les voyant débarquer. L'argenté avait alors expliqué la bagarre, et demandait à ce qu'Akaashi se repose quelques temps ici. L'infirmière approuva leur demande, mais demanda quand même à ausculter le garçon. Bokuto ne lui montra que les blessures sérieuses qu'il avait reçues et la jeune femme appliqua plusieurs pansements sur le corps du lycéen. Elle ne vit pas ses cicatrices, ou presque, mais ne dit rien sur le moment. Elle en parlera plus tard dans son rapport au proviseur après qu'ils aient visionné la vidéo de la bagarre qu'un des élèves avait filmé.

Akaashi était sonné, il ne savait pas vraiment où il était.

\- Bokuto-san ? Bokuto-san ?

\- Je suis là, Akaashi, t'es en sécurité maintenant (enfin, pour ce qui concerne le lycée, se dit-il). Tiens, prends ça.

Il lui donna un antidouleur ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Quand il l'eut pris, l'ace reprit le verre et le posa sur la table à côté de lui.

Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, le brun tendit ses bras vers lui. Bokuto sut ce qu'il voulait, il s'approcha et Akaashi l'enlaça au cou. Bokuto le prit à son tour dans ses bras, avec plus d'assurance que la dernière fois, l'adrénaline de la bagarre encore présente dans son corps. Akaashi tremblait, bon sang ce qu'il tremblait ! Il était terrifié.

\- D-Désolé d-de t'avoir… mêlé à t-tout ça… j-je suis t-tellement tellement désolé…

\- Chhh… calme-toi, ça va aller, ça va aller…

Il lui caressait les cheveux à mesure qu'il parlait, Akaashi n'était pas prêt de le lâcher.

\- Il-Il va nous tuer… Il va v-vraiment nous tuer…

Bokuto savait de qui il parlait. Après tout, quelle était la seule personne susceptible de les tuer ? Lui aussi avait peur pour eux, et il ne pouvait rien faire…

\- Je vais m'occuper de tout avec le principal. Je ne vais pas lui dire ce qu'il se passe chez toi, je vais trouver autre chose. Avec un peu de chance, ça le dissuadera d'envoyer une lettre à tes parents…

\- N-Non… je… je vais le faire…

\- Hors de question, toi, tu restes te reposer ici.

Bokuto le fit s'allonger, se redressa et se plaça juste au-dessus de lui. Ça lui faisait mal de voir son cadet dans cet état. Il voulait le protéger de tout son cœur. Il plaça une main sur sa joue.

\- Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas. Dors un peu, je reviens te chercher en début d'après-midi et on ira aux urgences ensemble. C'est d'accord ?

Akaashi, hocha la tête, en le regardant douloureusement dans les yeux. Bokuto, distraitement, le caressait un peu avec son pouce tout en ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- J-J'ai une chemise de rechange dans mon casier… le code c'est 1209.

\- Je te la rapporterai, compte sur moi. À tout à l'heure.

Il se pencha sur lui, déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et partit aussitôt après.

Akaashi resta immobile un temps. Que… Que venait-il de se passer ? Il avait loupé quelque chose ? Pourquoi Bokuto-san l'avait-il… ? La fatigue le rattrapa et il ne se posa pas plus de question. Ce geste ne l'avait pas dérangé en soi, ça avait même était agréable, en dépit du court moment que ça avait duré. Il était même un peu plus calme.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

o.x.O.x.o

Quelqu'un l'appelait. C'était flou. « Akaashi… Akaashi… Hé, Akaashi… »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Quelqu'un avait tiré les rideaux, plongeant la petite pièce dans une semi-obscurité. Il était allongé sur le dos. C'était la seule position dans laquelle il n'avait pas trop mal. Quelqu'un était assis à côté de lui. Sa vue se fit plus nette.

\- … Bokuto… -san ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, mais il va falloir qu'on y aille.

\- Hmmm…

Il était encore trop dans le coltar pour pouvoir bouger. Il referma les yeux. Il était si fatigué… si fatigué…

\- Hé, te rendors pas Akaashi !

\- … nh… désolé…

\- Akaashi ?

\- … mh ?

\- … Tu veux bien que je recommence ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure ?

Akaashi ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Bokuto-san pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, pas besoin de lui demander. Il lui répondit par un grognement affirmatif. Quelques secondes se passèrent et il sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud et doux se poser sur sa bouche. Il entrouvrit les yeux et réalisa que c'était Bokuto-san qui était contre lui. Sauf que cela ne dura pas le temps d'un battement de cils comme la dernière fois. Ce fut beaucoup plus long. Il ne bougea pas les lèvres, mais Akaashi sentit qu'il transmettait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'agréable. Il referma les yeux. Bokuto se détacha de lui, mais resta très proche. Akaashi avait trouvé ça trop court, il voulait ressentir cette sensation. Il entrouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour croiser son regard bienveillant. Leurs souffles s'entre-mêlaient. Akaashi eut juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'il ne sentait plus aucune douleur avant que Bokuto ne recommence. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, toujours sans les bouger. Ça convenait à Akaashi, cela n'empêchait pas l'agréable sensation qui lui remplissait le ventre de grandir. Bokuto-san lui avait un peu relevé le menton, et avait mis une main dans ses cheveux. Akaashi ne comprenait pas, mais il aimait bien. C'était vraiment génial.

Ils se séparèrent finalement. Tous les deux avaient les joues légèrement rosées. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans un mot, comme s'il y avait eu entre une sorte consentement télépathique. Puis Bokuto prit la parole :

\- On y va ?

Akaashi hocha la tête.

Il se leva, enfila la chemise que Bokuto-san était parti lui chercher, et ils quittèrent l'établissement.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec le principal ?

\- Il était un peu furax, mais c'était surtout pour cet imbécile de Kadota. C'est pas la première fois qu'il la ramène. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il n'en parle pas à tes parents, comme quoi, ta grand-mère venait de décéder, et qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à penser, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il a dit qu'il leur passerait quand même un coup de fil.

\- Putain…

\- Désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

\- Après les urgences, je passerai chercher Eri. On ne retournera pas là-bas. Dis… ça te dérange si… si on dort chez toi pour cette nuit ?

\- Pas du tout ! Au contraire, vous êtes les bienvenus ! Je préfère que tu sois chez moi plutôt qu'avec eux…

\- Merci, Bokuto-san.

o.x.O.x.o

Ils allèrent donc aux urgences qui se trouvaient non loin de leur lycée, une chance. Ils y passèrent l'après-midi. Akaashi eut le droit à une batterie d'examens. On lui banda le doigt et lui demanda de repasser pour des examens plus poussés. Il avait dit qu'il était tombé, rien de plus. Les infirmiers se doutaient de quelque chose, il le voyait sur leurs visages. Mais il savait comment ça terminerait s'il leur disait.

Il sortit vers 17h. Il fallait juste qu'il passe prendre sa sœur à l'école et ensuite ils iraient chez Bokuto-san.

Ils se séparèrent pour qu'Akaashi aille chercher Eri. Il prévint Bokuto-san qu'il arriverait avec elle juste après.

Il arriva devant l'école de sa sœur et la chercha du regard. Il attendit, attendit. Il ne la vit toujours pas. Il commença à être anxieux. Sa maîtresse vint vers lui.

\- Ah bonjour ! Tu dois venir chercher Eri ?

\- Où est-elle ? Je ne la vois pas…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ton père est passé la chercher.

\- Quoi… ?

\- J'en ai profité pour lui expliquer la situation, il avait l'air un peu en colère, j'espère que ça ira…

Non, non, non, ça n'allait pas ! Akaashi restait les yeux écarquillés. C'était la pire chose envisageable ! Il ne prit pas le temps de saluer la jeune femme et se mis à courir en direction de sa maison. Il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il avait peur, très peur. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Eri…

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte d'entrée.

\- Eri !

Aucune réponse de la petite fille. Très vite, son regard fut attiré par un détail qu'il n'oublierait jamais de sa vie. Le bras de sa sœur dépassait de l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine, gisant sur le sol. Le cœur de Keiji se stoppa net. Il se précipita vers sa sœur.

Elle était étendue sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Elle avait dû heurter le placard. Ses parents étaient dans le salon, l'air de rien, et regardaient la télévision. Il se mit à trembler en murmurant des « …non…non…non ». Il s'accroupit près d'elle, la mit sur le dos et chercha son pouls. Il ne le trouvait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun pouls ?! Il cola son oreille sur son cœur et perçu de faibles pulsations. Tout n'était pas encore joué, c'était une question de temps. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle, les mains sur sa cage thoracique et commença les pulsions : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Il se pencha pour voir si elle respirait. Toujours rien. Tous ses souvenirs d'elle lui revinrent à l'esprit : quand il lui avait appris à marcher, quand elle avait dit son premier mot, quand il l'avait amené à l'école pour la première fois, quand elle souriait, elle était si mignonne. Tout ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça… Elle était tout ce qu'il avait, sa seule vraie famille. Il recommença ses massages. 1, 2, 3… Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

\- Je t'en prie, Eri...

Au bout de la quatrième pulsion, la fillette toussa. Keiji s'empressa de la redresser pour qu'elle respire mieux. Il tremblait encore et avait les joues couvertes de larmes. Il prit sa sœur sur les genoux et l'étreint maladroitement.

\- Eri… oh Eri…, sanglotait-il.

\- Kei… Keiji-nii ? Qu'est-ce… qui s'passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer. Il avait failli la perdre, il ne s'en serait jamais remis, jamais. Il lui caressait ses fins cheveux bouclés d'une main tremblante et l'embrassait sur le dessus de la tête. C'étaient ses parents. Ils l'avaient laissé pour morte. Il était temps de faire bouger les choses, c'était impardonnable. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'en prendraient à elle.

Il réussit à peu près à se calmer. Il avait un plan. Dangereux, mais il fallait qu'il essaye, tout ce cirque avait assez duré. Il balaya ses larmes d'un revers du poignet.

\- Eri ? Tu vas aller te cacher dans ta meilleure cachette et tu ne sortiras que quand je te le demanderai, d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

\- Même si quelqu'un d'autre te dit de sortir, ne sors pas, seul moi peut te le dire. Allez vas-y. Ah, et dernière chose, branche et allume le fer à repasser dans la salle de bain.

On ne sait jamais ce qui allait se passer, il préférait avoir une arme à disposition à l'étage au cas où un des deux se retrouvait là-haut.

Il aida la fillette à se mettre debout et vérifia qu'elle marchait correctement, elle était un peu hésitante et un peu déstabilisée, mais elle réussit à atteindre l'escalier rapidement.

Maintenant à nous trois.

Il se leva, ouvrit un des tiroirs et prit un objet à l'intérieur qu'il cacha à sa ceinture. Il prit ensuite un gros vase en porcelaine qu'ils avaient depuis des années et se dirigea vers le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Eri ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Ce qu'elle méritait, elle a des problèmes à l'école, cette petite conne. D'ailleurs, va falloir qu'on ait une grande discussion, toi et moi, Akaashi. J'ai reçu un coup de fil pas très cool de ton lycée. Tu vas devoir dire au revoir à une de tes jambes, je n'ai pas le choix.

Il avait dit tout ça, comme s'il parlait d'un sujet trivial.

\- Eri était en train de mourir…

\- Et alors ? Bien fait pour elle ! Ça nous en aura fait un de moins ! Brailla la mère.

Aucun des deux ne se retourna pour lui faire face, ce qui se passait sur l'écran était plus important. C'en fut de trop pour Keiji.

\- Vous n'êtes que des gros porcs d'enfoirés.

Ses parents ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques secondes, ne semblant pas réaliser ce que leur fils venait de leur dire. Son père se retourna finalement. Keiji pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS D-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le passeur fracassa le pot sur sa tête, il s'affaissa sur le canapé et ne bougea plus.

\- À toi, ''maman'', dit-il en mettant un accent de dégoût sur le dernier mot.

Elle cria et courut se réfugier dans leur chambre qui n'était pas loin. Il la poursuivit et sortit le couteau qu'il avait pris dans la cuisine. Elle s'affala sur leur lit conjugal. On aurait dit un vieil animal épuisé qui tentait de se sauver la peau dans un effort vain, en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

\- Non… non, Keiji ! Arrête ! Je suis de ton côté, j'ai toujours été de ton côté !

\- Tu as laissé Eri pour morte.

\- C-Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Je ne l'ai pas vu !

Il la surplomba sur le lit. Elle le suppliait de ne rien lui faire. Après tout ce que _elle_ avait fait ? Elle pouvait aller brûler en Enfer. Il resta calme, mais dans ses yeux (et sa mère le vit) brillait une lueur noire, menaçante. Keiji ne le vit que trop tard, mais elle sortit un petit couteau de sous un oreiller et tenta de le planter dans sa poitrine, Keiji l'évita de justesse mais il lui entailla la joue. Il lâcha son couteau, attrapa le bras de sa mère et lui arracha le canif des mains pour le lancer plus loin. Soudain une voix retentit.

\- Occupe-toi de lui… moi je vais chercher la gamine.

Oh non. Son père avait juste été assommé, et pas assez longtemps ! S'il trouvait Eri, il la mettrait en pièces, il priait pour qu'elle ait trouvé une bonne cachette. Il entendit ses pas lourds boiter sur le plancher de la maison, il semblait encore être sonné. Sa mère profita de ce moment de diversion pour saisir le couteau qu'il avait posé à ses côtés et visa son cœur. Keiji réagit trop tard. Il eut juste le temps de se décaler de quelques centimètres et le couteau se planta dans le creux de son épaule. Il cria de douleur. Une fleur écarlate fleurit sur sa chemise blanche. Il saisit le manche, elle ne lui avait pas enfoncé assez profondément, et retourna l'arme contre elle. Elle essaya de le bloquer avec ses mains, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais aimé ! Cria-t-elle dans un dernier effort.

Ce fut ses derniers mots, Keiji lui planta la lame en plein cœur. Il entendit très distinctement l'os de sa cage thoracique se casser et le couteau pénétrer son muscle vital. Elle ne bougea plus. Il retira la lame et fut un peu éclaboussé par son sang. Ses bras et ses mains en était couvert. Sa mère avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux révulsés. Il la regarda quelques secondes. Il n'éprouvait rien.

\- Je sais, dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Il fallait qu'il trouve son père, le temps tournait. Il se concentra. Il était à l'étage, comme il l'avait prévu. Il l'entendait appeler Eri avec le ton le plus doux qui soit, pour l'appâter. Il pensait qu'Eri était une gamine naïve, mais Keiji savait que c'était faux et qu'elle ne se ferait pas aussi facilement avoir. Il monta l'escalier à pas de loup. Cette enflure était dans la salle de bain, de dos. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il bondit sur lui et lui planta et replanta le couteau dans le dos. Il n'allait pas bien profond, malheureusement. Son père se retourna en balançant son bras. Keiji se reçut un coup et tomba sur sa côte endolorie. Le couteau fut expulsé dans le couloir. Son père se jeta sur lui, et lui serra le cou.

\- Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'occuperai de ta sœur.

La mention de sa sœur lui donna la force de lui envoyer sa jambe dans les parties. Sa raclure de père se plia en deux en gémissant comme un porcelet qu'on égorge. Keiji réfléchit à cent à l'heure quand il se dégagea. Le fer ! Il était à portée de main ! Eri l'avait bien branché comme il lui avait demandé ! Il le saisit des deux mains et donna un coup dans le visage de son père avec, ce qui le mit au sol. Il pressa l'appareil – qui avait eu le temps de réchauffer – contre toute la partie gauche du visage de son père. Il hurla. Keiji ne s'en allait pas, il restait crispé sur le fer. Bientôt, de la fumée apparut en même temps qu'un son de crépitement, comme lorsque l'on fait cuire de la viande. Keiji lâcha le fer, et vit le fil électrique qui y était accroché. Il le saisit et l'enroula autour du cou de son père. Il serra, serra, serra. L'autre essayait de l'enlever, mais succès. Il resta au moins cinq minutes derrière lui à serrer de toutes ses forces. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il ne bougeait plus. Il le lâcha enfin et souffla.

Fini. C'était fini.

Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. On aurait dit un tueur… ce qu'il était, en quelques sortes. Il était couvert de sang, sa chemise autrefois blanche était parsemée de taches rouges de différentes tailles, la plus grande se trouvant au niveau de son épaule. Une balafre lui traversait la joue et un large ruban de sang en découlait. Il fallait qu'il trouve Eri. Il l'appela. Une fois. Deux fois. Aucune réponse. Il commença à paniquer. Et si elle avait fait un malaise dans sa cachette ? Et s'il ne la retrouvait jamais ? Sa voix se mit elle aussi à trembler :

\- E-Eri, je t'en supplie, réponds ! C'est moi, Keiji !

Alors qu'il était au bord de la crise de panique, sa sœur sortit de sa chambre.

\- Nii-san ?

Il se précipita sur elle, et la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne voit pas le massacre dans la salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Tout est fini maintenant, tout est fini…

Mais, alors qu'il rassurait sa sœur (surtout lui en fait), un voix rauque se fit entendre dans son dos.

\- Eeeeriii… vient voooiiir papaaa…

Keiji se retourna, terrifié. Il n'était pas mort ! Ce salopard n'était pas mort ! Il courut dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clef et cala une chaise sous la clenche.

Il entendit son père se lever et traîner ses pas lourds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

\- Keiji ! Ouvre tout de suite ! (Un temps) Je t'ai dit d'ouvrir ! (Un autre temps) Si tu ouvres maintenant, tu auras juste les deux jambes de brisées !

Il commença à donner des coups dans la porte. Le frère et la sœur, en proies à la plus grosse frayeur de leur vie s'étaient mis dans le coin le plus extrême de la pièce. Keiji avait pris Eri contre son buste et elle se cramponnait à lui, en se cachant le visage dans sa chemise ensanglantée.

\- J'ai peur Keiji…

Lui aussi avait peur. Il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources. S'il arrivait à rentrer, ils étaient condamnés. Une lueur d'espoir lui traversa l'esprit. Il prit son portable. Il savait que la police n'aurait jamais le temps d'arriver ici, il appela Bokuto.

- _Akaashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins dix fois !_

\- Bokuto-san… il faut que tu viennes, on… on est coincés, il va nous tuer !

\- _Ton adresse, j'arrive dans deux minutes, je suis déjà en route !_

\- 11 rue Masayo Maruyama, c'est la maison tout au fond avec les hautes herbes, la porte est ouverte, je t'en prie, fait vite !

Il raccrocha. Il était leur dernier espoir. Les minutes passèrent, les coups étaient de plus en plus fort sur la porte. Elle finit par céder. « C'est la fin » pensa Keiji. Il ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il serra plus fort Eri contre lui. S'ils devaient passer leurs derniers instants, il voulait que ce soit ensemble.

Son père tomba au sol, incapable de marcher plus longtemps. Il crachait un liquide rouge et visqueux par la bouche et avait les yeux injectés de sang. Il ne fallait pas qu'Eri voit ça. Il rampait vers eux. Une partie de son visage était brûlée, laissant à vif sa chair rougeoyante, une partie de sa peau avait fusionnée avec son œil.

\- Je vais vous crever ! Vous saigner comme des porcs et vous démembrer !

Alors qu'il était à un peu plus d'un mètre d'eux, et alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, Keiji entendit des pas rapides dans l'escalier. Bokuto-san apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait ramassé le couteau qui était dans le couloir. Il se jeta sur leur père, le retourna, et lui planta le couteau dans le ventre, exactement comme Keiji l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec sa mère. Son père ne bougea plus non plus. Il se tourna vers le frère et la sœur.

\- Akaashi ! Tu es blessé ? Ta sœur va bien ?

\- Je… Faut qu'on aille… à l'hôpital…

\- J'ai appelé la police, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Ils ne bougeaient pas. Akaashi refusait de se lever. À le voir, Bokuto devina qu'il n'en avait sûrement plus la force. Akaashi avait les yeux écarquillés et il fixait un point sur le sol. Le sang qui couvrait son visage était mélangé à des larmes Bokuto se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- C'est fini, Akaashi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Et, alors qu'il disait cela, Keiji vit le bras de son père bouger, ses gros doigts crochus tendus dans leur direction pour les attraper. Comment pouvait-il être toujours en vie ?! Sans le quitter des yeux, Keiji mis sa sœur sur le côté, écarta Bokuto d'un geste du bras, saisit le couteau que son père avait toujours dans le dos et le planta, planta, et replanta dans le cœur de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne bouge plus. Le brun avait les yeux grands ouvert et le visage couvert d'éclaboussures de sang. Bokuto se précipita sur lui au bout d'un moment pour le faire arrêter. Il ralentit ses bras doucement jusqu'à ce que Keiji ne plante plus le couteau dans son géniteur. Il lui enleva le couteau des mains avec difficulté : même s'il était délicat, il dut un peu forcer car Keiji avait les doigts crispés dessus. Il déposa l'arme un peu plus loin et s'employa à calmer le passeur. Il prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

\- Il est mort, maintenant. C'est bon. Ça ne sert plus à rien de s'acharner contre lui.

Son interlocuteur était en état de choc. L'ignorant, il marmonna :

\- Je… je… Je sais plus quoi faire… q-qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?... Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir… ?

Il continuait de trembler, incapable de se calmer. Bokuto lui souleva un peu la tête, et l'embrassa avec la même douceur que précédemment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais peut-être qu'au fond, il avait un peu craqué sur le passeur, peut-être qu'au fond, cela faisait bien plus que quelques jours… Il fit preuve de la plus grande délicatesse. Akaashi se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa une fois, deux fois, à la troisième fois, il sentit Akaashi lui répondre, et la quatrième fois fut un peu plus longue que les autres. Il se redressa et leur dit :

\- Il ne vous fera plus rien, maintenant. Allez, venez, on se casse d'ici.

Ce contact avait un peu revigoré le brun. Keiji partit prendre sa sœur dans les bras. Elle s'était recroquevillée contre le mur. Il la câlina maladroitement, il avait été apaisé, à lui de la rassurer elle. Elle se cramponna fermement à lui. Il se leva tant bien que mal avec Eri dans les bras et ils sortirent de la maison transformée en scène de crime. Ils s'assirent sur le trottoir devant chez eux, encore choqués et tremblants. Keiji berçait sa sœur contre lui. Bokuto n'en revenait pas de tout le sang dont était couvert Akaashi. Il était blessé aussi. Heureusement qu'il avait aussi contacté une ambulance.

La police arriva en premier. Ils constatèrent les dégâts. Keiji leur expliqua tout, il avait peur qu'ils ne le croient pas, mais ils surent qu'il s'agissait de la vérité quand ils demandèrent à sa sœur. La pauvre petite était terrorisée et refusait de lâcher son grand-frère. Elle disait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la protéger. C'est tout.

\- Papa nous battait. Il a cassé les os de Keiji. Il m'a poussé. Alors Keiji l'a tué, avait-elle dit trop calmement aux policiers.

L'ambulance arriva à son tour. Elle ausculta rapidement les deux jeunes gens. Eri avait encore quelques difficultés à respirer et Keiji avait de multiples blessures qu'il fallait soigner d'urgence, surtout sa blessure à l'épaule qui n'était pas jolie à voir.

Bokuto demanda s'il pouvait accompagner. Les ambulanciers n'étaient pas tellement pour, mais Keiji insista. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester seuls lui et sa sœur, une tierce présence, extérieure au conflit, leur apaiserait un peu la conscience. Et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Keiji avait besoin de lui, il le voulait à ses côtés.

Ils montèrent tous dans l'ambulance. Les policiers leurs dirent qu'ils passeraient les voir plus tard pour plus de questions.

* * *

 **Alors, avez-vous deviné d'où venait le code du casier d'Akaashi :) ?**

Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	4. Chapitre 4 - La disparition de l'iceberg

_Hellow ! Pour information, l'histoire avec le code, c'est que c'étaient les numéros des mois d'anniversaire d'Akaashi et de Bokuto (1209). Comme s'il y avait déjà des prémisses du côté d'Akaashi... M'enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien..._

Chapitre 4 – La disparition de l'iceberg

Akaashi arriva chez lui en trombe. Il poussa violemment la porte et écarquilla les yeux. Sa sœur était étendue sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Sa gorge était fendue en deux, l'arme du crime posée à côté d'elle. Il cria et se précipita sur elle. Son regard vitreux fixait un point du plafond, ses petites lèvres étaient entrouvertes et du sang couvrait son menton. Son teint était pâle, blanc comme la neige. Il cria son nom encore et encore, espérant que peut-être cela pouvait la réveiller, mais non, rien ne le pourrait puisqu'elle avait été plongée dans un sommeil éternel. Il pleura, pleura toute les larmes de son corps, il ne pouvait plus arrêter. Il étreignait le petit corps désormais sans vie de sa sœur dans ses bras. On aurait dit qu'elle le regardait comme pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour elle toutes ces années, mais que maintenant elle s'en était allée dans un autre monde, un monde sûrement bien meilleur qu'ici-bas.

Il cria de nouveau de désespoir, déposa le corps de sa sœur sur le sol, en lui fermant les yeux et se jeta sur son père avachi dans son sofa. Il avait un couteau dans les mains, celui qui avait servi à tuer Eri. Mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, son paternel fit volte-face, un pistolet à la main. Il tira sans même attendre, en plein dans la tête de Keiji.

Il se réveilla en sueur et en larmes. Il ne saisit pas tout de suite où il était. C'était un environnement inconnu. Tout était blanc. Une lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement la pièce. Ça ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. Il s'assit sur son lit et se rendit compte que son bras avait été mis dans une atèle. _Un cauchemar, dites-moi que c'était un cauchemar_. Dans le coin de la pièce, il remarqua Bokuto-san, somnolant dans un fauteuil et couvert d'une couverture. Ce devait être la nuit. Il ne se rappelait de rien après qu'il soit entré dans l'ambulance. Et Eri ? Où était Eri ?!

Il se leva et déambula jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Bokuto-san, il avait dû veiller sur lui depuis tout ce temps. Mais, alors qu'il mettait une main sur la poignée de la porte, une voix endormie l'interpella derrière lui :

\- Akaashi, tu devrais aller te recoucher.

\- Eri, où est Eri ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de terreur dans la voix.

\- T'en fais pas, ils la gardent dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle a juste besoin de récupérer. Apparemment, elle a reçu un choc dans le dos, et ça lui a coupé la respiration. Ils ont dit qu'heureusement qu'elle avait reçu les premiers gestes de secours… sinon elle y serait peut-être restée. En tout cas, elle est hors de danger, ils la transfèreront dans la même chambre que toi bientôt, sûrement demain matin.

Akaashi souffla d'apaisement.

\- Je vais quand même aller la voir… juste pour voir qu'elle va bien, j'en ai besoin.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Il ne refusa pas l'aide de son aîné : il était encore tremblant sur ses jambes. Il avait tout donné quand il avait… tué ses parents. Ou plutôt ''les tortionnaires qui se faisaient appeler _parents''_. Il se cramponna au bras de Bokuto, presque par réflexe. Aucun ne réalisa vraiment la situation : ils se tenaient quand même presque la main, mais leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers une autre personne.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte d'à côté, qui donnait sur la chambre où était sa sœur. Akaashi poussa doucement la porte et ils entrèrent sans un bruit. La petite fille était allongée sur un lit trois fois trop grand pour elle. Elle avait un appareil pour aider sa respiration sur le visage. Keiji eu un petit pincement au cœur. Jamais il n'avait voulu qu'elle se retrouve comme ça. Il lâcha Bokuto, se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Il rejoignit son capitaine et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Bokuto aida Akaashi à se recoucher. Ils devaient être en plein milieu de la nuit. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendormir.

o.x.O.x.o

Il refit le même cauchemar. Il allait d'ailleurs le faire pendant de nombreuses nuits. Cependant, ensuite, il fit un rêve beaucoup plus agréable. Il y avait Bokuto-san. L'ambiance était apaisante, sereine. Cela le changea du cauchemar d'avant, il s'apaisa. Son rêve était indescriptible. Bokuto-san ne se comportait plus bizarrement, ou quoi que ce soit : il ne l'embrassa pas, ni le prit dans ses bras, mais Akaashi sentit que l'air était rempli d'une sensation indescriptible, et qui lui faisait du bien. Bokuto-san le regardait avec des yeux plein de tendresse. Il lui envoyait comme des ondes positives et Akaashi y était incroyablement réceptif. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite, il sentait aussi de nouveau cette sensation étrange qui avait grandi en lui lorsque Bokuto-san l'embrassait. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait se sentir pour le reste de sa vie. C'est là qu'il comprit.

o.x.O.x.o

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il faisait déjà jour dans la chambre. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ébloui par les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur les murs clairs de la chambre. Il inspecta la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil. Bokuto-san n'était plus là, et le lit de sa sœur était arrivé juste à côté de lui. Elle dormait. Il voyait le haut de son corps se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa pulsation cardiaque. On lui avait retiré son appareil respiratoire. Quel soulagement.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Bokuto entra dans la chambre. Il était parti chercher deux-trois choses à manger pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Akaashi ! Content de voir que tu es réveillé ! J'ai ramené plein de trucs pour tous les trois ! Dit-il en chuchotant et le sourire aux lèvres.

Une vague d'un sentiment agréable traversa le corps du passeur quand il vit l'ace. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet ? Il rougit un peu de son manque de contrôle sur son corps. Bokuto-san déposa la nourriture sur une petite table près du fauteuil où il avait passé la nuit et vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'Akaashi.

\- J'ai oublié de te demander, tout à l'heure, il s'est passé quoi dans l'ambulance ? Je ne me souviens de rien…

\- Ah ça ! Tu t'es évanoui d'un coup ! C'était super flippant ! Ta sœur ne voulait pas te lâcher, elle avait peur que tu sois… mort. On avait beau lui expliquer que tu étais juste endormi, elle ne voulait pas nous croire. Elle a fini par se fatiguer. La suite, tu la connais.

\- Je vois… Merci d'être resté avec nous au fait, tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Vu ce qui s'est passé, un peu que si… Je t'ai quand même aidé à tuer ton père…

Akaashi blêmit. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça, il n'avait pas voulu transformer Bokuto-san en meurtrier. C'était parce qu'il avait été trop faible.

\- Bokuto-san, je-

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Akaashi. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous sauver. J'aurais très bien pu l'assommer ou le ligoter, mais je savais que si c'était le cas, il s'en serait sorti, et peut-être qu'il vous serait arrivé ensuite quelque chose d'encore pire… Héhé, tu vois ça m'arrive de réfléchir (il sourit tristement et baissa les yeux). Mais tu vois, étrangement, je ne ressens rien… quand tu m'as dit qui il était et ensuite quand j'ai reçu ton appel pour me dire que tu étais en danger, ça m'a fait prendre conscience de la détresse dans laquelle tu étais. Et finalement, je me suis dit que si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est lui qui aurait fini par le faire. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le permettre. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai laissé te défouler sur lui, ça aussi t'en avais besoin.

Akaashi le regarda d'un air triste. Malgré les paroles de Bokuto-san, il se sentait quand même responsable. Un temps passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un mot. Puis le brun se décida à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Bokuto-san ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Il ne précisa pas quand, mais pour les deux garçons, il s'agissait des exactement sept fois où leurs lèvres étaient rentrées en contact.

\- Heu… Très sincèrement, j'en ai aucune idée. C'est mon corps qui a parlé à ma place, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi… Mais toi aussi t'as répondu à un moment !

Le passeur s'attendait à cette remarque. Il acquiesça.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai d'abord pensé comme toi, que c'était mon corps qui parlait à ma place. Et je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter de me voiler la face. Bokuto-san, que te dit ton cœur ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre…

\- Dans mon cas, je t'ai répondu parce que quand nous sommes aussi proches et quand tu m'as embrassé ces quelques fois, ça m'a permis de faire le vide. Je ressentais enfin quelque chose de positif. J'ai tellement souffert que c'étaient franchement les seules fois où je me suis enfin dit : ''Je me sens bien''. Je voulais revivre ce sentiment, et c'est pour ça que je me suis laissé faire. Après que j'aie tué mon père, quand tu es venu vers moi alors que j'étais encore en train de planter le couteau dans son corps encore et encore, et que tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, non seulement ça m'a permis de me calmer, mais je me suis surtout senti délivré.

Bokuto l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Mais ça, c'était le langage de mon corps. J'ai repensé à tout ça après coup, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même et que je dise ce que j'ai réellement sur le cœur. Ce sentiment qui parcourt mon corps et fait accélérer mon pouls, c'est bien plus qu'un simple sentiment d'apaisement et de sécurité. Au début, je ne le comprenais pas très bien, et toi, tu as donné ce petit plus à tes baisers et c'est sûrement ça qui m'a fait inconsciemment avoir le déclic. J'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments forts pour toi.

Bokuto se raidit un peu et rougit. Akaashi l'encouragea :

\- Bokuto-san, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de parler avec ton corps et que tu exprimes ce que dis ton cœur pendant ces moments-là.

\- Et bien je… Je crois qu'en fait, depuis que tu es arrivé dans l'équipe, j'ai été fasciné par toi… Oh ne le prends pas mal, hein ! Je ne suis pas une sorte de stalker ou quelque chose du genre ! Non, en fait… En fait, je voyais que tu avais de l'admiration pour moi et j'en étais vraiment honoré, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Tu as quelque chose de plus que les autres, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça doit être un détail de ton caractère ou ta personnalité, mais quoi que ce soit, ça m'a fait développer un sentiment unique pour toi. J'avais envie de mieux te connaître, parce que je savais que cet air calme n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg, et je n'avais pas tort : j'ai découvert petit à petit toutes ces petites facettes qui font ce que tu es. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, j'aime faire du volley avec toi, j'aime entendre ta voix, j'aime ton regard, je… Je pourrais passer des heures à énumérer tout ce qui me plaît chez toi, haha ! Mais, plus sérieusement, j'aime la personne que tu es car il y a un je-ne-sais quoi de fascinant chez toi que j'ai envie de plus découvrir, aussi parce que je ressens le besoin de te protéger, de veiller sur toi, en somme : de faire tout ce que je peux pour que tu ne sois plus triste !... Akaashi, tu m'as demandé de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, alors voilà : je crois que je t'aime.

Ça y est, ils s'étaient confié à l'autre. Akaashi ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Bokuto. Ce dernier vit une nouvelle lueur dans son regard. Le brun regarda les lèvres de l'argenté, puis ses yeux. Il comprit tout de suite la signification de ce geste. Doucement, Bokuto s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Ils fermèrent les yeux et profitèrent cet instant de répit. Quelques secondes après le début du baiser, Akaashi décida de l'approfondir. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il se sentait prêt à repousser les limites qu'ils avaient instauré implicitement jusqu'ici. Une nouvelle vague de sensation lui parcourut le corps. C'était comme si toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé pendant sa vie était réduite à néant le temps d'un instant. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues de Bokuto pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Il était bien… si bien… il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Il repensa à tout ce que lui et Eri avaient endurés jusqu'à présent, tout ça était fini. Plus de claques, plus de coups, plus de mépris, plus d'insultes, plus d'abus, plus d'attouchements, non, tout était terminé ! Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ils étaient enfin libres. Il sentit toute cette douleur malsaine sortir de son corps et être remplacé par quelque chose de nouveau et de pur.

\- Est-ce qu'il te fait mal, nii-san ?

Ils s'interrompirent dans leur baiser passionné pour se tourner vers l'origine de la voix. Eri avait quitté son lit et était debout au pied de celui de son frère. Bokuto regarda Akaashi à son tour il pleurait. Cela expliquait la réaction de sa sœur.

\- Non… non, il ne me fait pas mal, Eri. Plus personne ne nous fera de mal, la rassura-t-il en s'essuyant les joue du revers de la main.

La petite fille grimpa sur le lit et vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son frère pour se blottir contre lui.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, Keiji-nii.

C'était la première fois que sa sœur lui disait ça. Il la serra contre lui. C'était fini. Ils ne souffriraient plus maintenant. Ils étaient _libres_.

o.x.O.x.o

Ils restèrent encore une journée à l'hôpital. Des policiers vinrent les voir pour leur poser des questions complémentaires. Ils y répondirent en toute honnêteté, de toute façon, qu'avaient-ils à cacher ? Une femme – une assistante sociale – elle aussi leur rendit visite. Elle leur dit qu'ils allaient être placés en famille, mais que cela prendrait peut-être un peu de temps, il fallait qu'ils en trouvent une qui accepte et cela était compliqué niveau procédures. Keiji n'avait pas envie d'être placé où que ce soit. Il était assez autonome pour s'installer dans un petit appartement avec sa sœur et y vivre en paix. Bien sûr, ils ne les croiraient jamais s'il leur disait que finalement, ils étaient devenus, lui et Eri, quasiment indépendants à tous points de vue. Mais pour cette bonne femme, ils étaient juste deux pauvres gamins orphelins, comme elle doit en voir tous les jours, qui avaient ''perdus'' leurs parents de ''manière brutale'' et qui avait besoin d'une tutelle parce qu'ils avaient gardé un ''traumatisme'' de cette mort violente. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas, lui et sa sœur, c'étaient ''traumatisés'' par cet évènement. Leurs parents morts étaient un peu ce qu'ils avaient attendus secrètement toute leur vie. D'ailleurs, plus tard, quand Eri parlerait de ses parents à l'école, elle serait très froide et ferait des dessins d'eux morts. Beaucoup s'inquièteraient pour elle, mais la petite fille vivrait cela tout à fait normalement. C'est là que Keiji comprendrait qu'ils avaient développés (tous les deux) une certaine insensibilité sur ce sujet précis. Le traumatisme n'était pas dû à la violente mort de leurs parents, mais plutôt à tout ce qui l'avait précédée au fil des années. Ils avaient tous les deux vu la mort de très près (dans le genre ''failli mourir''), ils se sentaient un peu comme des survivants et se disaient qu'ils pouvaient dès lors tout affronter.

Il dit à la femme qu'il y réfléchirait. De toute façon, il était en âge de vivre dans un appartement à ses frais, donc pourquoi pas y emmener Eri ? Il allait falloir qu'il use de ses dons de persuasion… Pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas tellement prêts à avoir de nouveau des ''parents'' il leur faudrait un peu de temps.

Bokuto proposa qu'ils viennent chez lui, le temps que leur situation s'améliore. Il avait une grande maison, et une chambre d'ami assez grande pour qu'ils puissent y dormir tous les deux. Et puis, c'étaient ses parents qui avaient proposés, quand ils avaient lu la nouvelle dans les journaux le lendemain. Akaashi accepta et remercia Bokuto. Sa vie allait changer dans les semaines à venir, et il allait falloir qu'ils s'y préparent, Eri et lui.

o.x.O.x.o

Le frère et la sœur emménagèrent donc temporairement chez les Bokuto le lendemain. Keiji était retourné dans leur ancienne maison pour prendre quelques affaires. Il avait dit à sa sœur de rester avec l'argenté, mais elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Cela embêtait un peu Keiji, vu qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans un endroit marqué de mauvais souvenirs. Les agents de la criminelle avaient tout nettoyé, même la traînée de sang que son père avait laissée quand il avait rampé jusqu'à eux avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Keiji sentait que l'atmosphère de sa chambre (ancienne chambre) était lourde. Il n'aimait pas ça, il se sentait mal. Il prit quelques affaires à la volée, pareil pour la chambre de sa sœur et partit aussitôt après.

Les parents de Bokuto-san étaient des gens très gentils et accueillants. Le genre de parents qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Le genre de parents normaux. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre d'ami. C'était la première fois que Keiji venait chez son aîné. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans sa maison n'était pas du tout la même que celle qui régnait chez lui. Il s'y sentait bien, et trouva même Eri plus détendue. Une bonne chose. Bokuto-san avait aussi une petite sœur, de onze ans, qui accueillit Eri à bras ouverts. Elle avait exactement la même personnalité que son frère. Eri en avait un peu peur au début, mais Masae la mit rapidement en confiance, et au bout de quelques jours, Eri décida de lui adresser la parole.

Keiji remercia les parents de son ''ami'' du fond de son cœur. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire ou même où aller. Au début, ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter dans ce nouveau foyer. Ils n'osaient pas trop bouger, de peur d'embêter les habitants de la maison. Mais Bokuto fit de son mieux pour que les Akaashi se sentent à l'aise.

\- Tu sais, pour éviter les confusions, tu devrais m'appeler par mon prénom ! Dit Bokuto quand ils s'installèrent.

\- C'est hors de question, Bokuto-san.

\- Oh allez ! On vit sous le même toit maintenant ! Et puis, on est devenu un peu plus intimes, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms respectifs… Keiji.

\- Arrête ça, c'est trop bizarre.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer de t'appeler par ton nom de famille ! Je dis bien Eri, je peux dire Keiji !

Keiji soupira. Il était irrattrapable.

\- C'est d'accord, mais seulement chez toi. Au lycée, tout redevient normal.

\- C'est d'accord ! Sourit l'argenté. Vas-y, essaie, toi !

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- Bah de m'appeler par mon prénom !

\- Tu en fais vraiment une montagne…

Le capitaine l'engagea à continuer.

\- … Koutarou… -san…

\- Non, non ! Pas d'honorifiques ici ! On fait quasiment partie de la même famille maintenant ! Ne sois pas si formel. Allez, deuxième chance.

\- … K-… Koutarou… ?

\- Ouiii ! Ça fait super, Keiji !

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Keiji détourna le regard et rougit un peu. Personne n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom avec autant de douceur, excepté sa sœur. Et, alors qu'il pensait à ce petit détail, deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, tournèrent sa tête et Bokuto l'embrassa. Son cœur s'emballa. Ce fut un baiser bref. Peut-être que Bok-(Non !) Koutarou voulait juste sceller ce nouveau pacte qu'ils venaient de passer.

Quand ils furent séparés, Keiji regarda son aîné dans les yeux, les joues en feu.

\- On devrait peut-être éviter de faire ça chez toi… je veux dire, si tes parents débarquent…

\- Hey, 'y a aucun souci. Ils ne sont pas du genre à surveiller tout ce que je fais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et puis, même s'ils nous surprenaient, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ils pourraient décider de nous mettre dehors avec Eri… ?

\- Haha ! T'en fais pas de ce côté ! Ils ne feront jamais ça ! Et puis, ils sont super ouverts ! S'ils nous voient tous les deux ensembles, ils ne diront rien.

Il regarda Keiji de nouveau.

\- Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Keiji acquiesça distraitement. Beaucoup trop de choses arrivaient en même temps dans sa vie. D'abord le ''meurtre'' de ses parents, et maintenant il découvrait qu'il était amoureux, et pas de n'importe laquelle des personnes : juste son capitaine et meilleur ami. S'il se plantait avec lui, il se retrouverait sans doute seul, alors était-ce une si bonne idée ? Il n'avait pas envie de tout faire foirer.

Ceci acheva leur première soirée sous le même toit. Ils allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives.

\- Au fait, Keiji, si jamais ça ne va pas, ma porte est ouverte, hein. Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux.

\- C'est gentil, mais il faut que je sois avec Eri, elle ne peut plus dormir seule après ce qu'il s'est passé, elle a encore un peu peur.

\- Je comprends, je comprends… mais si jamais tu as besoin de moi, n'hésites pas.

Keiji hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il partit se coucher.

o.x.O.x.o

Les trois premières nuits se passèrent plutôt bien. Plutôt bien par rapport à ce qu'il se passait quand ils étaient encore dans leur ancienne maison. Le lit était confortable. Cependant, Keiji n'arrêtait pas de rêver de la mort de sa sœur et se réveillait toujours en pleurs. C'était insupportable. Et à chaque fois, il tâtait la place à côté de lui pour vérifier qu'elle y était toujours, ne sait-on jamais… Il n'y avait qu'un lit double dans la chambre d'ami, mais ça ne posait pas de problème à la fratrie : ils dormaient souvent ensemble pendant les moments durs et étant donné les circonstances, ils préféraient être l'un à côté de l'autre.

Keiji était donc assailli de mauvais rêves. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était bien une fiction ou non, il avait été tellement traumatisé au cours de sa vie… Eri aussi cauchemardait la nuit. Elle réveillait son frère, toute tremblante, et il la prenait dans ses bras en la berçant et en lui parlant pour dissiper toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Elle se rendormait toujours contre lui.

Ils ne retournèrent pas dans leur école pendant une semaine. Ils essayaient d'abord de se remettre de leurs émotions, et ce n'était pas gagné. Des années de thérapie étaient nécessaires, selon Keiji. Le troisième jour, ils allèrent chez le médecin pour qu'il voit l'évolution de leurs blessures. Keiji lui parla des problèmes de sommeil de sa sœur. Il lui prescrit des somnifères. Elle était trop jeune pour en prendre, donc il lui donna un dérivé avec une dose beaucoup moins forte. C'était juste pour qu'elle ait un peu de sommeil. Keiji n'en demanda pas pour lui. Il fallait qu'il y fasse face seul. Prendre des somnifères serait avouer sa défaite face à son père… ou plutôt face au fantôme de son père.

La famille de Bokuto-s- de Koutarou était parfaite. Ses parents étaient si gentils. Ils leur demandaient tout le temps s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Keiji avait du mal à s'y habituer : ils avaient toujours été indépendants avec Eri et s'étaient toujours eux-mêmes procuré tous ce qu'il leur fallait.

\- N'hésite pas à nous dire si tu veux qu'on t'achète la moindre chose à toi ou à ta sœur, si vous avez des préférences pour les repas ou même s'il vous faut des vêtements !

Il avait remercié Mme Bokuto en lui promettant de lui dire ses besoins s'il en avait. Mais il ne savait pas comment demander et, pire que ça, il avait du mal à intégrer le concept que les parents payent des choses à leurs enfants.

En journée, ils sortaient parfois avec Eri, juste pour faire un tour, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire dans la maison. La mère de Koutarou avait pris des congés pour s'occuper d'eux et ils passèrent aussi beaucoup de temps ensemble, ou soit à parler, ou à faire des jeux (surtout pour occuper Eri). Keiji ne s'en rendit compte que quelques temps plus tard, mais il avait tissé des liens fort avec la famille Bokuto et il commençait de plus en plus à comprendre ce que c'était que de vivre dans une vraie famille.

o.x.O.x.o

La quatrième nuit, Keiji se réveilla encore en sursauts. Son rêve avait été pire que les autres. Son père s'était infiltré dans la maison des Bokuto et avait tué tout le monde. Un massacre, il y avait du sang partout. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Eri dormait profondément, le médicament faisait son effet. Keiji décida de se lever. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir aussi facilement. Il tremblait. Il avait même du mal à marcher. En plus, il sentait son sang pulser dans chacune de ses blessures. On lui avait retiré son attelle au bras (celui dont le muscle avait été coupé par sa mère), et mis un petit plâtre à la main où son père lui avait cassé un doigt. Il avait mal de nouveau.

Il sortit dans le couloir et ses pas le menèrent directement à une pièce en particulier. Il frappa, entendit une voix endormie lui dire d'entrer, et il poussa la porte.

Bokut- Koutarou était encore dans son lit. Il avait allumé la lampe de chevet.

\- Désolé de venir t'embêter, mais… mais j-je crois que je vais pas bien…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C-C'est… mon père… il… il-

Keiji s'écroula en larmes sur le sol. Rien que de le nommer l'avait fait repenser à tous ses cauchemars, mais aussi à tout ce qu'il s'était passé en réalité.

Koutarou bondit tout de suite hors de son lit et accouru auprès de son cadet. Comment ça, son père ? Il avait dû rêver de lui, c'était sûrement ça. Le pauvre… même s'il était mort, il était hanté par cet enfoiré. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et aida Keiji à aller jusqu'au lit. Il l'assit dessus et se mit à ses côtés. Keiji était dévasté.

\- Calme-toi… tout va bien. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le brun fit un effort pour contrôler sa respiration.

\- Je… Je fais toujours le même rêve… Il est là et il tue tout le monde et… et c'est trop dur, je… je peux plus le supporter… Je veux pas qu'ils vous arrive du mal… s'il revient-

\- Keiji, il ne reviendra pas. C'est fini tout ça. Il est mort, les morts ne reviennent pas pour tuer les vivants. C'est que dans les films, ça.

Le passeur se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Et si ça arrivait ?

C'était incroyable de voir comment Keiji semblait avoir changé de personnalité. Il était toujours [plus ou moins] calme, mais c'était dans son langage. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais dit ça, Koutarou était sûr que ça ne lui aurait jamais frôlé l'esprit Keiji était en temps normal quelqu'un de rationnel. C'était comme ça que le rendait son traumatisme, peut-être n'arrivait-il plus à faire la différence entre les évènements réels et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Bokuto ne voulait pas qu'il se replie sur lui-même et se mette à penser n'importe quoi. Il voulait l'aider dans son combat le laisser seul reviendrait à le perdre.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Et même si c'était possible, je serai là pour lui mettre la misère à ce fantôme !

Il leva le poing pour montrer sa détermination. Keiji resta silencieux pendant un moment.

\- … Merci… Koutarou.

\- C'est rien ! C'est tout à fait naturel ! Et puis, je t'ai dit de venir me voir si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit !

Koutarou lui sourit.

\- Allez, allonge-toi, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Hein ? Je… Je ne peux pas dormir à côté de toi !

\- Ah ? Il y a une loi qui l'interdit ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça… c'est juste que…

\- Ta sœur a pris un somnifère, la mienne dort comme une bûche et mes parents sont à l'autre bout de la maison, comment veux-tu que ça se sache ? Et qui veux-tu que ça inquiète surtout ?

\- … hm… Hé !

Koutarou l'avait doucement entraîné vers son matelas. Il dormait avec deux oreillers. Il en passa un à Keiji, et l'installa à côté de lui.

\- Comme ça, si tu as encore besoin de moi cette nuit, tu n'auras pas besoin de te lever.

\- … T'étais pas obligé…

Keiji rougissait un peu.

\- Hahaha ! T'es vraiment mignon quand tu es gêné !

Il éteignit la lampe et plongea la chambre de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Keiji était encore plus rouge, à cause de ce que venait de lui dire Koutarou, heureusement que ça ne se voyait pas. L'argenté était vraiment proche de lui, très proche même. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas oppressé. L'argenté l'embrassa dans les cheveux et un frisson traversa le corps de Keiji. Il avait envie qu'il recommence, mais savait que cela n'arriverait pas parce qu'il n'oserait jamais demander. Il s'endormit de nouveau, mais cette fois contre le garçon qui occupait ses pensées.

o.x.O.x.o

Un bruit le réveilla, plus tard dans la nuit. Il faisait encore sombre. Keiji se redressa un peu regarder le réveil de Koutarou : 3:37. En plein milieu de la nuit. Une forme attira son attention dans le coin de la pièce. Il plissa les yeux et son cœur fit un bond. C'était son père. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il se recoucha précipitamment dans le lit et se mit à trembler. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Il était venu pour le tuer lui. Peut-être avait-il déjà tué tout le reste de la maison… avec Eri ? Non… non… pas Eri… pas elle. Attends, si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Oui ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça !

Il redressa la tête. Alors qu'il le pensait disparut, son père s'était au contraire rapproché, il était au milieu de la pièce maintenant. Keiji se cacha le visage dans les draps. Il commença à pleurer de peur. Son père était comme il l'avait laissé, une brûlure à vif sur tout le côté de la tête, la peau ayant engloutie une partie de son œil. Il souriait. Il se pressa contre le torse de Koutarou (qui était tourné vers lui).

Il tenta une nouvelle approche, mais à peine eut-il bougé la tête qu'il le vit dans son champ de vision : il était juste à côté du lit. Il enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt de Koutarou.

\- K-Koutarou… Koutarou !

Il essayait de l'appeler en murmurant son nom, mais savait que c'était peine perdue. Il ne le disait pas assez fort. Si ça se trouve, il était déjà mort. Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Allait-il mourir aussi ? Koutarou ne pouvait pas mourir, il lui avait promis de rester avec lui et de le protéger ! Il lui avait promis que rien ne leur arriverait ! Et il était la seule personne capable de le soutenir, sans lui, il s'effondrerait ! Et… Et… Et il l'aimait ! Il ne voulait pas le perdre… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?!

Il tourna la tête vers le plafond et tomba nez-à-nez avec le visage souriant et ensanglanté de son père. Il cria.

o.x.O.x.o

Koutarou se réveilla en sursauts. Keiji était collé contre lui et refusait de le lâcher. Il se torsionna pour allumer la petite lampe qui éclaira faiblement la pénombre.

\- Keiji ! Keiji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Il ne pouvait pas parler, il était en état de choc. Il avait dû refaire ce cauchemar. Il l'enlaça et attendit. Il lui caressait les cheveux, espérant que ça pourrait l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il attendit de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se calme. Ses caresses le rassurèrent, a priori. Il restait toujours collé contre lui, comme s'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux ou de regarder dans la moindre direction. Koutarou attendit le moment opportun et demanda :

\- Qu'as-tu vu, Keiji ?

\- Il… Il était là… mon père, il… il était dans la chambre… il était venu pour… pour nous tuer…

\- C'était ton imagination, c'est fini maintenant, dit-il doucement.

\- J-J'ai cru qu'il t'avait déjà tué… Kou… Koutarou… Je veux pas que tu meures… Je… Je tiens vraiment à toi…

\- Keiji… Je peux t'assurer que ton père est bien mort. Il ne reviendra jamais, et encore moins pour nous tuer. Personne ne mourra.

Il essaya de le redresser un peu pour voir son visage. Keiji garda la tête baissée. S'il ne voulait pas le regarder, ce n'était pas grave, Koutarou comprenait. Du moment qu'il restait avec lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il l'étreint encore dans ses bras et Keiji l'étreint aussi en retour, en posant ses mains derrière ses épaules. Le brun se blottit contre lui, toujours sans un mot. Koutarou éteignit la lampe et ils se recouchèrent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

o.x.O.x.o

Les rayons du soleil envahirent la chambre du capitaine. Ce dernier fut le premier réveillé. Il se tourna pour admirer Keiji dormir. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus paisible que quelques heures auparavant. Il sourit : son passeur était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était endormi. Tous ses traits étaient détendus et sa bouche entrouverte. Koutarou décida de lui offrir un bon réveil, histoire de lui faire oublier les évènements passés.

Avec délicatesse, il le poussa un peu pour qu'il se mette sur le dos, il était toujours endormi. Keiji avait la main placée à côté de sa tête, Koutarou la serra dans la sienne. L'argenté se positionna au-dessus de Keiji et approcha son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa une fois. Une deuxième fois. Keiji ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ne fut pas effrayé de voir Koutarou au-dessus de lui. Il serra la main de son amoureux à son tour et répondit au troisième de ses baisers. Celui-ci fut plus long, plus langoureux aussi. Les deux garçons sentirent leur propre cœur – et celui de l'autre – s'affoler. Une sensation de désir envahit leur corps, à mesure que leurs lèvres se mêlaient avec toujours plus de passion.

Koutarou décida d'aller plus loin et glissa une main sur le t-shirt de son beau brun pour lui caresser la peau.

Dès qu'il sentit la main de Koutarou sur son ventre, Keiji sursauta. Il lui saisit la main et interrompit le baiser.

\- Koutarou, pas maintenant… J'ai encore trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je… Je ne suis pas encore prêt…

Il avait directement eu un flash-back où il voyait, même sentait sa mère lui faire toutes sortes d'attouchements. C'était toujours par le ventre que ça commençait et le fait que Koutarou fasse de même… Non, il n'était vraiment pas prêt…

\- Ah !... Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Ça ne fait rien, j'attendrai le moment où tu iras mieux.

Koutarou lui sourit, visiblement aucunement vexé par ce refus. Keiji était très gêné. D'un côté, il sentait que leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant, tournant dans lequel il avait vraiment envie de s'investir mais de l'autre, il restait encore trop de traces de traumatismes dans sa tête et chaque action, chaque geste, pouvait en faire ressortir un, indépendamment de sa volonté.

o.x.O.x.o

Keiji et Eri retournèrent dans leurs établissements scolaires respectifs quelques jours plus tard. La bande qui avait bizuté Keiji avait été partiellement exclue du lycée pour deux semaines, et les parents de Kadota avaient reçu une belle lettre de blâme signée de la main du proviseur.

Dès que Keiji arriva au lycée, aux côtés de Koutarou bien sûr, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait quand même tué ses parents le même jour où il y avait eu cette fameuse altercation. Beaucoup avaient beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Les journaux avaient expliqué sa situation familiale et la plupart voyaient en Keiji un garçon qui avait su prendre son courage à deux mains pour retrouver sa liberté. Ils étaient d'autant plus de son côté depuis qu'ils avaient vu (et certains entendu) ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Kadota. De plus, ils savaient ce qu'il était en train de traverser, donc beaucoup lui offrirent leur soutient dans les jours à venir. Même durant leurs prochains matchs, il serait plusieurs fois acclamé pour ses passes précises avant un point.

Son regard avait changé. Akaashi avait toujours un garçon qui paraissait sûr de lui, et maintenant il y avait cette nouvelle lueur qui disait : « Qu'importe ce qu'il m'arrive maintenant, j'en ai suffisamment vécu pour pouvoir tout affronter désormais ». Koutarou découvrit que Keiji avait développé comme deux personnalités différentes : il y avait celle avec laquelle il apparaissait en public, un Keiji droit, calme, sûr de lui et déterminé et celle que seul le capitaine connaissait, un Keiji en manque et besoin d'affection et de protection. Mais cette dernière ne surgissait que la nuit, lorsqu'il faisait ces cauchemars terrifiants.

o.x.O.x.o

La vie reprit donc son cours.

Keiji ne pouvait pas encore retourner sur le terrain, étant donné l'état de sa main et de son épaule. Il serait opérationnel deux mois plus tard. Ses parents lui avaient quand même laissé de beaux cadeaux avant de monter au ciel. Ou plutôt descendre aux Enfers, espérait Keiji.

Il restait beaucoup avec Koutarou. Il ne l'appelait plus que comme cela maintenant. En une semaine, ses relations avec son capitaine avaient changé du tout au tout. Plus de '' _Bokuto-san_ ''. La première fois que les gars de l'équipe l'avaient entendu l'appeler par son prénom, ils avaient failli s'étouffer. C'était impossible de concevoir qu'un jour un tel évènement puisse se produire, et il était arrivé ! Cela tenait du miracle. Des billets s'échangèrent secrètement, des paris ayant été remportés.

Ils ne montraient pas que leur relation était devenue encore plus intime que ça. Leur façon de se comporter l'un envers l'autre en public changeait juste dans la façon dont ils s'appelaient.

o.x.O.x.o

Alors que Keiji et Eri entamaient leur troisième semaine chez les Bokuto, on leur annonça une bonne nouvelle.

\- Les voisins sont une famille d'accueil, cela fait une semaine que j'essaie de m'arranger avec eux pour savoir s'ils pouvaient vous prendre sous leur aile. Et je viens d'apprendre qu'ils ont accepté avec plaisir ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez restés ici aussi longtemps que vous auriez voulu, mais au niveau administratif, on aurait eu de petits problèmes… Enfin, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ! Vous serez dans la maison d'à côté, donc si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, notre porte est ouverte !

La mère de Koutarou venait de leur annoncer la grande nouvelle le sourire illuminant son visage. C'était bien que quelqu'un ait accepté de les accueillir, après tout, Keiji se considérait un peu comme un meurtrier, cela aurait pu en effrayer plus d'un. Il aurait préféré aller vivre avec Eri autre part, mais l'avantage de cette famille était qu'elle était proche des Bokuto. Il pourrait le voir à sa guise.

Ils furent donc accueillis par les Yamada. C'était un couple ayant tous deux la quarantaine. Des gens charmants. Ils leur montrèrent leur chambre et leur firent visiter la maison. Keiji était rassuré : non seulement il n'aurait pas besoin de quitter Fukurodani, et en plus Koutarou vivait juste à côté. Leur nouveau ''chez eux'' était très bien.

Les premiers jours furent un peu tendus, Keiji et Eri n'étant pas encore totalement à leur aise. Les repas se passaient dans le silence, le frère et la sœur ayant été élevés à ne pas discuter pendant les repas. Chez les Bokuto, ils se le permettaient car Koutarou et sa famille les mettaient à l'aise et l'argenté était l'ami de Keiji. Ici, M. et Mme Yamada avaient beau être des gens chaleureux, ils avaient du mal à engager la conversation à table. Se retrouver à quatre, comme cela, comme avant, les déboussolait quelque peu.

De plus, le frère et la sœur continuaient de mener leur vie individuellement comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de faire. Ils étaient autonomes depuis longtemps, c'était dur de régresser. C'était surtout difficile de se reposer sur quelqu'un, un adulte en particulier. Keiji eut une discussion avec les Yamada pour leur expliquer comment ils se débrouillaient tous les deux depuis toutes ces années, comment il avait élevé seul Eri et pourquoi cela était difficile pour eux de s'adapter à un véritable climat familial. Il leur promit de faire des efforts. Les Yamada ne leur en voulurent pas le moins du monde. Ils comprenaient très bien et dirent à Keiji d'aller à leur rythme : s'ils se sentaient mieux ainsi, ils n'allaient pas les contraindre à faire selon une volonté qui n'était pas la leur. Les Yamada savaient aussi qu'ils avaient dû être souvent sous le joug de la contrainte avec leurs ''vrais parents'' alors un peu de liberté ne leur ferait pas de mal.

o.x.O.x.o

Keiji et Koutarou se voyaient tous les jours, même le week-end. Trop de changements se produisaient dans la vie de Keiji et il avait besoin de souffler quelques fois, et de partager ses craintes et espoirs avec quelqu'un.

Parfois il allait passer la nuit chez Koutarou. Il savait qu'Eri était en sécurité où elle était, il n'avait donc aucun remord à se séparer d'elle pour la nuit. Il faisait encore parfois des cauchemars et avait besoin de réconfort. L'image de son père le hanta de moins en moins, et il réussit à perdre cette étrange deuxième personnalité que Koutarou avait remarquée. Il devint beaucoup moins craintif la nuit. De plus en plus, il venait s'installer dans le lit de son compagnon comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Il se glissait dans les draps et calait sa tête contre le biceps de l'argenté ou, parfois, ce dernier l'invitait à dormir dans ses bras.

Keiji aimait dormir contre Koutarou. C'était une des choses les plus agréables qu'il connaissait. Ça et l'embrasser.

À chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, il était transporté dans un nouveau monde. De l'excitation grandissait dans son ventre et se diffusait dans tout son corps tels de doux courant électriques.

Il y eut cette nuit en particulier, un mois après qu'il soit arrivé chez les Yamada. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, Keiji avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il se défasse de ses vieux démons. Tout en bougeant avidement sa bouche contre la sienne, il guida la main de Koutarou jusqu'à sous son t-shirt. Ce geste fit arrêter l'argenté. « Tu es sûr ? » avait-il demandé, et Keiji avait hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils avaient repris leur fougueux échange labial et Koutarou avait découvert à tâtons le torse et l'abdomen de son compagnon. Il y sentait quelques cicatrices, ce qu'il le poussa à faire preuve de la plus extrême des délicatesses pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal.

Pendant qu'il s'attelait à découvrir le corps de son bien-aimé, ce dernier passait les mains dans ses cheveux décolorés. Quand il posa la main au niveau de son cœur, Koutarou s'aperçut qu'il battait la chamade. Il se douta que le sien devait être dans le même état. Ils se faisaient mutuellement beaucoup d'effet et leurs caresses ne faisait qu'attiser ce feu passionné.

Au moment où Koutarou effleura ses tétons avec son pouce, Keiji frémit. Encouragé, l'argenté continua ses caresses à cet endroit bien précis. Keiji rompait parfois leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle, coupé par les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Le brun sentait que beaucoup de cette excitation se concentrait dans son entrejambe, mais n'osait faire un seul geste pour s'en soulager.

Koutarou eut vite fait de s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il mit sa cuisse entre les jambes de son passeur. Keiji eut honte et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Koutarou sourit, attendrit par la gêne de son beau brun. Doucement, il lui prit sa main valide et l'amena vers son propre entrejambe. Keiji sentit qu'il n'était pas le seul que la passion consumait. Koutarou maintenait sa main contre la bosse de son caleçon, encourageant Keiji à la bouger, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Koutarou gémissait sous les massages de Keiji : il pétrissait doucement son entrejambe de ses longs doigts de passeur. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était aussi doué ? Pour ne pas le laisser de côté et l'initier à ce nouveau plaisir, il offrit à son amoureux le même toucher.

Bientôt, ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle. L'argenté murmurait des « Keiji… Keiji… Ah… » pendant que l'autre ne laissait filtrer de ses lèvres que de petits gémissements.

Koutarou décida d'aller plus loin et glissa la main sous le caleçon du passeur qui tressaillit au nouveau contact. Il fit de même.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre leur paroxysme, chacun encouragé par les mouvements de l'autre. Keiji n'avait plus peur, il était désormais totalement en confiance, et ce grâce à Koutarou. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants dans le lit. Koutarou aimait les respirations aigues que produisait son aimé, à l'occasion, il aimerait bien les entendre de nouveau. Il se coucha à côté de lui, après qu'ils aient tous les deux remis leurs vêtements en ordre, et le prit dans ses bras. Keiji rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Koutarou, lui annonça-t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Il l'avait enfin dit. Était-ce parce qu'il venait de vivre un moment magique ou parce que tout s'améliorait enfin dans sa vie ? Koutarou était heureux que tout s'arrange enfin pour lui et sa sœur. Apparemment le fantôme de son père ne venait plus du tout le déranger, il ne reviendrait pas. Fini les visions, fini les cauchemars, ils étaient libérés de tous leurs tourments. Koutarou sourit.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il en le suivant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà, cette fiction est finie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

Laissez vos impressions en coms, ça me fera très plaisir ;)

À bientôt et merci d'avoir été au bout de cette fiction !


End file.
